Times of Change
by Unique Chica
Summary: Harry's 7th year, life is (somewhat) perfect, Voldemort defeated. Harry's looking for love, and finds it in someone he never dreamed of . . . Has a new Dark Lord risen? Is Harry in more danger than it appears?
1. Girls

disclaimer: if you think anyone but JK Rowling owns these characters, you need serious help. there may be a few odd ones who I own, and I will tell you when there are.  
  
a/n: there's a place in here where I accidentally used Sirius and seriously in the same sentence, it sounds really funny! okay, sorry.  


  
Times of Change  
  


Harry Potter tapped the end of his quill against his teeth and tried to think of what to write next. He flipped through his copy of Magical Drafts and Potions, looking for information to help him write his Potions essay on the importance of wound-cleaning potions. Harry sighed and threw the quill down on his desk.   
  
Obviously they're important, he muttered to himself. You can say it in three words, Snape doesn't need three feet of parchment. He carefully capped his bottle of ink and set it aside.  
  
  
  
Harry smiled as he heard his godfather's voice. After Voldemort had been defeated and Sirius's name cleared, Harry had been allowed to leave Privet Drive forever. He now lived with Sirius in an apartment in London.  
  
Harry called back, right as his godfather walked into his bedroom.  
  
Oh, there you are, Sirius grinned. He sat down on Harry's bed with a screech of springs. He grimaced. Have to get that oiled soon. Your school letter came. He handed Harry the parchment envelope. Harry promptly tore it open, and read it silently. His mouth dropped.  
  
he stammered, looking up at Sirius. I think they've made a mistake. It says here that--that I'm--Head Boy! I couldn't be! It's not possible! They must've. . .  
  
Sirius said calmly. Dumbledore sent me an owl a couple of weeks ago. Told me how proud he was of you, and to make sure you don't fall behind on your work. I'm very proud, Harry. You take after your parents.  
  
Harry protested. But--it can't be right! There's better students in my year than me. Why aren't they Head Boy?  
  
Do you not want to be? Sirius asked seriously.  
  
No, but--  
  
Then I suggest you stop complaining and finish your essay, Sirius told him sternly, but Harry could see the gleam in his eyes.  
  
I will later, Harry yawned.  
  
Well, as long as you're not terribly busy, would you like to arrange--no, you probably won't. . .  
  
I won't what? Harry asked curiously. Sirius merely shook his head. Tell me!  
  
I only thought you might like to have some people come for your birthday this year, Sirius informed him mournfully. But it seems as if--  
  
No, it's fine! Harry insisted gleefully, joking along with his godfather. I'll just put off whatever I have planned for that day. It won't mess up my busy schedule too much. . .I promise.  
  
Sirius grinned. Just Ron and Hermione then? I'm not sure if we could fit anyone else into this apartment anyways, he said wryly.  
  
Sounds great, Harry said excitedly.  
  
Sirius glanced at the digital clock on Harry's nightstand.  
  
Almost 11:00, he yawned. I'd better get some sleep. Night, he nodded at Harry, getting to his feet with another ominous screech from the bed. He ambled out slowly.  
  
Harry sighed with pleasure, stood up, and stretched. He pulled off his clothes and got into bed. His thoughts drifted back to the past few years of school at Hogwarts. He would be a 7th year, and this would be his last year there. He thought wistfully of the old castle with it's vanishing staircases, numerous ghosts, and wonderful feasts in the Great Hall. It was hard to believe that after this year he wouldn't be going back.  
  
Harry thought of all the friends he had at Hogwarts, and grinned to think of how lucky he was. He had numerous friends in every house but Slytherin, and almost everyone liked him. There was only one problem he had: he had never really had a serious girlfriend. It wasn't that no one liked him, but there was nobody that he really liked in return. In his 5th year he went to the Yule Ball with Hermione, and they had been a couple for about two months. They had realized that there really wasn't anything behind their relationship besides their friendship, and had decided to end it. They were still great friends, and the relationship hadn't changed anything.  
  
In his 6th year, Harry had gone to the ball with Hannah Abbot, who was in Hufflepuff. It hadn't gone very well: she had spent most of the night blushing whenever spoken to, and it was very uncomfortable for both of them. Harry had also briefly gone out with Cho Chang that year. He had fantasized about her so much, in reality she was nothing like what he had imagined. It was a friendly breakup, and they owled each other letters every couple of months. He really wanted to find that someone special, soon.  
  
Why am I so worried about this? Harry muttered to himself. He flopped over onto his side. If there's nobody I like at school, I shouldn't be worrying about this so much.  
  
Sirius called sleepily. What are you doing?  
  
Harry could feel himself blushing. Reasoning with myself.  
  
Need any help?  
  
Actually, that would be great. Harry had developed a good friendship with his godfather, and they talked about almost everything. Sirius padded into his room, clad only in a pair of boxers, and sat cross-legged on the floor.  
  
What's up? he asked.  
  
Harry mumbled.  
  
What about girls? Sirius asked slyly. Harry couldn't see him very well in the dark, but he could tell that he was grinning.  
  
Harry began, and he found himself telling Sirius everything that was on his mind. When he finished, Sirius was silent.  
  
I wouldn't worry about it if I were you, he said finally. If you're meant to be with somebody, you'll find her. People change, you know. Maybe someone who you didn't think much of last year has grown up.  
  
Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
Is there anyone in particular you were thinking of? Sirius asked.  
  
Harry told him. I don't even know why I've been worrying about this so much.  
  
Your father worried about that, too, Sirius said quietly. Then he met Lily, and. . .well, we all know what happened there.  
  
Harry smiled. Thanks, Sirius.  
  
No problem, his godfather yawned, getting to his feet. I'm going back to bed, if you don't need anything else.  
  
Harry sighed. He rolled over, and in a few minutes his breathing was deep and even.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
And there's chapter 1! Hope you liked it! Click on the review button, and tell me what you think, now!


	2. The Trio reunites

Thank you reviewers! I love you guys! Glad you liked it, I really hope this chapter is okay because I'm half asleep right now. Oh well.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry awoke on July 31 and drowsily tried to figure out why he was so nervous and happy at the same time.  
  
"Oh," he exclaimed, hitting himself on the head. "I'm seventeen today! Ron and Hermione are coming in. . .oh no, in half an hour!" He jumped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom, colliding with Sirius on the way ("Why didn't you wake me?!"), and showered quickly. He jumped out of the shower, dressed, ran into the kitchen, and found Sirius waiting with a plate of pancakes.  
  
"Where did those come from?" Harry asked suspiciously. He had learned not to trust Sirius's cooking skills.  
  
"My wand," Sirius grinned. "I already had some. They're definitely safe."  
  
Harry sat down at the small kitchen table and quickly gobbled some pancakes.  
  
"How are Ron and Hermione getting here if we don't have a fireplace?" Harry asked, between swigs of iced pumpkin juice. He turned around to see Sirius checking his watch.  
  
"Portkey from the Weasley's," he muttered. "Should be here any--"  
  
He was interrupted by the door swinging open and Ron and Hermione landing in the middle of the living room. They untangled themselves and stood up, breathing hard.  
  
"Hi," Harry grinned at his friends. They too had changed over the years. Ron's years as Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team had transformed him from tall and lanky to tall and muscular. His hair was still the famous Weasley red, and he had gotten even more freckles, if it was possible. Hermione's bushy hair had softened, and was now thick and wavy. She had grown tall and willowy, and her shorter front teeth gave her a gorgeous smile.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Ron said, grinning. "Sirius."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shrilled, and threw herself at him in a huge bear hug. She reached out her other arm to pull in Ron, whose face immediately turned red.  
  
"So, Harry," he said, his face squashed into Harry's hair. "If Hermione would let go of me. . ."  
  
Hermione put on an injured face. "I haven't seen you or Harry all summer," she pouted. "I'm being friendly." Harry could see by the look in Ron's eyes that he wouldn't mind Hermione being a little more friendly, and he shot a  
questioning glance at his friend.  
  
"Anyways," Ron continued, glaring at Harry. "Have you done anything with that Potions essay? I'm having the worst time. . .what?" he asked Hermione, who was staring at him with her mouth open.  
  
"You're worried about your homework?" she gasped. "Harry--catch me. I'm going to faint." She mock-fainted into his arms, and Ron glared at him. Harry hurriedly helped her to her feet, and let go quickly. "Actually," she  
continued. "That one is pretty pointless."  
  
"Can you help me with it, Hermione?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
"If you're a good little boy, and do what you're told," she playfully teased.  
  
"Of course," Ron laughed.  
  
"I do not believe you three," Sirius chuckled from where he was sprawled on the couch. "Your first words besides 'hi' are talking about your homework? What is wrong with you?" he teased.  
  
"One too many Peppermint Toads," Ron grinned, and Hermione giggled.  
  
"Well, first place on the agenda today is Diagon Alley," Sirius continued. "But before that you might want to put away your luggage. Where is it?"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other, and pulled miniature suitcases out of their pockets.  
  
"My mum told me you could unshrink them," Ron said to Sirius.  
  
"Smart woman," Sirius said, reaching for his wand. He pointed it at the suitcases. "_Engorgio_!" The suitcases began swelling, and Ron and Hermione quickly dropped them to the floor. "Hermione," Sirius said to her. "You'll be  
sleeping in the den. The sofa folds out into a bed. Ron, you'll share with Harry. Go ahead and get settled," he said, picking up Hermione's suitcase. "What do you have in here?" he grunted.  
  
"Things," Hermione answered primly, picking up a smaller bag and her purse. She followed him into the den, where a loud THUNK! was heard, which was presumably Hermione's suitcase landing on the floor.  
  
"C'mon," Harry told Ron, hoisting his sleeping bag onto his shoulder and leading the way into his bedroom. He dumped it on the floor, and turned to face his best friend. "Okay," he demanded. "What is between you and  
Hermione?"  
  
Ron turned red. "Technically, nothing," he said, putting down his suitcase. "That's not the way I want it, but. . ."  
  
Harry started grinning. "Oh," he said knowingly. "Well, I'd suggest you do something about it, cause she'll be able to tell."  
  
"How?" Ron demanded, going red again.  
  
"Look in a mirror," Harry said. Ron glanced in Harry's, which was mounted on the wall and promptly screeched, "Stop blushing, tomato-head!" at him.  
  
Ron turned even redder. "I can't do anything about it," he groaned. "Unless there's some charm or something. . ."  
  
"I would say ask Hermione," Harry said devilishly. "But in this case. . ."  
  
"But seriously, Harry," Ron said quietly. "She doesn't like me. I don't think she ever will." Harry strongly wanted to disagree, because he had seen the way Hermione looked at Ron, but kept quiet for now. They were interrupted by Hermione herself flouncing in.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" she asked, hooking her arm through Ron's. "Sirius says to get your lazy bums out there," she giggled. Harry was amazed that Ron's face wasn't turning scarlet, but he shook it off and grabbed a sack of  
coins from his dresser.  
  
"Let's go," he said, shoving it into his pocket. They joined Sirius and and left the apartment, turning in the direction of Diagon Alley.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
I know, I know, at this rate they're not going to get to Hogwarts until about chapter 20-something. Oh well, I need  
to set the context and this is a good way to do it. Click below and review!  



	3. Diagon Alley

Thank you again to my reviewers! I'm very, very happy right now! Well, that could be because I'm on a sugar high, but. . .shh, we can pretend it's because of all the people who reviewed my story!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry glanced over at Ron, who was sitting next to Hermione and chatting with her very animatedly. He sighed, and looked over at the bartender of the Leaky Cauldron. Tom grinned toothlessly at Harry, and turned away to wait on a few old witches. Harry sighed, and stuck a toothpick into the remains of his sandwich.  
  
Getting bored? Sirius muttered into his ear. It's your birthday. You're not supposed to be-- He followed Harry's gaze to Ron and Hermione, who were now laughing outrageously about something. Oh. I see. He stood up and announced, Okay, folks! Let's go.  
  
Ron and Hermione got up somewhat reluctantly, and followed Harry and Sirius out into the alley behind the pub. Sirius tapped the correct brick, and they walked into Diagon Alley.  
  
What shall we do first? Sirius asked. That was a mistake.  
  
Gambol & Japes! Ron shouted, getting a curious stare from passersby. He immediately turned scarlet. I want to get a nose-biting teacup to trick Fred and George, he said, lowering his voice.  
  
Quality Quidditch Supplies, Harry suggested. I'm almost out of handle polish. You could get a servicing kit for your broom, Ron.  
  
Flourish & Blotts! Hermione exclaimed. I want a copy of Modern Magical History, and we have to get all our books for school. As Head Girl, I--  
  
You're Head Girl! Harry and Ron exclaimed at the same time. Hermione blushed a charming shade of pink, and nodded shyly.  
  
I wonder who's Head Boy? Ron remarked.  
  
Harry coughed. Hermione gave him a piercing look, and suddenly let out a squeal.  
  
Oh, congratulations Harry! she exclaimed.  
  
What? I--I mean, how? I-- Ron stammered.  
  
I honestly don't know why, Harry replied, slightly embarrassed.  
  
Excuse me, Sirius quickly interrupted. Let's go get the things you need for school first. Starting with books. Ignoring the disappointed looks on Harry's and Ron's faces, he followed an excited Hermione into Flourish & Blotts. They quickly purchased their books for school, and then went next door into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  
  
Hogwarts, dears? she asked, smiling. They nodded, and almost before she could say Who's first? he found himself with a black robe over his head. Other assistants came over to fit Ron and Hermione.  
  
Dress robes, too? Madam Malkin asked Harry when she had finished pinning.   
  
Yes, thanks, Harry nodded. She led him over to a display case containing many scraps of materials.  
  
Pick a color, dear, she gestured, and turned back to his black robes. Harry picked the same bottle green color that his old robes had been, and she grabbed a robe in that color from the back room and was pinning him into it before he knew it. He watched Ron excitedly poring over the different colors, with Hermione giving suggestions. Ron had considerably more money to spend this year. His father had helped enormously in the defeat of Voldemort, and was rewarded with a much higher paycheck. Ron picked out navy blue, and Hermione chose a pale, shimmery lavender color.  
  
There you are, dear, Madam Malkin chirped, pulling the robes off of Harry. She gave them to another assistant, who took them off into the back room. Come back for them in about half an hour.  
  
Harry stepped outside to wait with Sirius, and when Ron and Hermione joined them, they set off towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. They spent the rest of the day shopping, and then happily headed back to the apartment.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yes, extremely short I know, but I'm going to post the next chapter right after this I think. Make sure you review!  
  



	4. Catching the train

Harry woke on September 1 to a tapping on the window. He groggily peered out to see Hedwig with a letter in her beak. He let her in, and she perched on top of her cage while he opened the letter.  
  
  
Hey, Harry;  
  
Just wanted to tell you something quickly. Hermione. . .well, um, gosh this is hard to say, I mean to write. Okay. Hermione and I are dating now. Hope that you don't mind or anything, and I hope this gets to you before I see you on the train. Ron  
  
  
Harry smiled, happy for his friends, and hoping against hope that this year would finally see him with a girlfriend. He glanced at the clock, amazed to see it was only 8:30, and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He walked slowly out of his room and found some cereal in a cupboard. He flipped through the _Daily Prophet_ while he ate.  
  
Good morning! Sirius sang out as he walked into the kitchen. Harry glanced up at him.  
  
What's with you? he asked jokingly.  
  
Sirius shrugged. Can't believe it's your last year. Here. Picked this up in Diagon Alley for you. He handed Harry a small package. Harry tore it open to find a book entitled He Flew Like a Madman, by Kennilworthy Whisp.  
  
A biography of "Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn, Harry read. He looked up at Sirius questioningly.  
  
Thought you might like it, Sirius shrugged. Famous Quidditch player. It was one of your father's favorite books.  
  
Thanks, Sirius, Harry smiled. He hurried to his room to finish packing his trunk. As he directed objects into his trunk with his wand, he glanced through the photo album from Hagrid. His parents smiled up at him, laughing and happy. Harry still wished that they were alive, of course, but he had almost become used to living with Sirius. He sighed, closed the album, and directed it into the trunk. He looked around the room, wondering if there was anything else he needed.  
  
Sirius poked his head in. Um, you know how we were talking about. . .well, how you want a girlfriend? Well, if you do. . .find someone, you'll be careful, right? Do you have. . .um. . .any. . .  
  
Harry turned scarlet, and he shook his head. I don't think I'll need any, honestly.  
  
Well, just in case, here. Sirius tossed him a small package. Harry carefully avoided looking at it, and threw it into the trunk. Sirius grinned weakly, and backed out of the room. Harry sat in shock for a few seconds, then shook his head and locked up the trunk.  
  
  
Harry and Sirius walked into Kings Cross Station at 10:45. They hurried to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and casually leaned against the wall. They fell through the barrier, and walked towards the Hogwarts Express.  
  
  
  
Harry looked around to see Ron and Hermione running at him. Ron called again. We've got a compartment over here! Come on!  
  
Harry turned to his godfather. Bye, Sirius, he smiled. Sirius suddenly enveloped him in a crushing hug.  
  
Have a great year, Harry, he managed to say. Your parents would be so proud of who you've become.  
  
Harry could feel himself going red. he muttered. He headed off, pushing his trunk ahead of him. Ron helped his get it into the compartment, and they sat down as the train whistled. Harry gazed out the window as they began to move, and saw Sirius smiling at him. He raised a hand to wave, the train picked up speed, and they headed out into the countryside.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ah, the sadness! And no assuming that Sirius is gay, he's a very straight person. And I hope you can tell what he was talking to Harry about ;-) review!  
  



	5. And then he saw her

Harry? Harry!  
  
Harry started. What, Hermione? he asked. She had a peevish look on her face.  
  
You weren't listening to me, were you? she asked, pretending to sound hurt.  
  
Harry asked slyly. Hermione's eyes widened in mock anger, and Harry gave in and grinned. Okay, sorry, Herm. What is it?  
  
I was asking if you think that the NEWTs will be hard.  
  
Harry snorted. We don't have those until June!  
  
That's what I've been trying to tell her, Ron grinned. She doesn't listen to me.  
  
Of course I listen to you! Hermione looked shocked. When she saw that Ron was kidding, she whacked him on the shoulder. Did that hurt?  
  
  
  
She smiled, and leaned in for a kiss. Harry looked out the window at the countryside flying by.  
  
Anything off the cart, dears? The witch leaned her head into the door, smiling at them.  
  
I'll take three Cauldron Cakes, Harry told her, and tipped 27 Knuts into her hand.  
  
Three bottles of Pumpkin juice, please, Hermione asked, and handed over 27 Knuts.  
  
Three boxes of Every Flavour Beans, Ron said. He dropped 27 Knuts into the witches hand, and as she moved on, they divided up the food between them. Glad this works out so evenly, Ron remarked, starting on his Cauldron Cake. Hermione nodded, her mouth full.  
  
Er, have either of you seen this color before? Harry asked nervously, holding up a strangely colored Every Flavour Bean. They shook their heads, Ron twisting his mouth in disgust.  
  
I wouldn't try it, was his opinion. Harry nibbled at it cautiously.  
  
It's just treacle tart, he said, relieved. Ron popped a similar colored bean in his mouth, and gagged.  
  
he choked, and grabbed for his pumpkin juice. Harry laughed.  
  
Hey, Harry, Hermione said a few seconds later. Do you have your Exploding Snap cards with you? Harry nodded. Want to play? she continued.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
I've been playing with Ron, Hermione grinned as Harry opened his trunk. I've gotten really. . . She trailed off as the little package from Sirius fell out of Harry's trunk. Harry, is that what I think it is? Her mouth fell open in shock. Ron sniggered as Harry turned bright red, and stuffed it back in.  
  
Uh. . . Harry said brilliantly.  
  
Hermione had quite a funny look on her face. Are you actually planning to use those?  
  
Harry blurted out. Sirius made me take them. I don't know why. He just threw them at me.  
  
Sounds like Sirius, Ron laughed. He sobered as Hermione glared at him. Sorry, Mione.  
  
Okay, Harry, she said slowly. I just. . .I didn't ever think that I'd see anything like that in your trunk.  
  
Well, I don't want them there! Harry burst out. I'd get rid of them, but I'd be afraid that somebody would find them. He folded his arms over his chest and slumped in his seat.  
  
Hermione said gently. I. . .I didn't mean to accuse you. I'm sorry. Harry nodded stiffly. I mean, she continued. I really am. I have a habit of doing things like that. An uncomfortable silence followed.  
  
Ron said eventually. We're almost there. They pulled their robes on over their clothes, and waited for the train to screech to a halt. They got off, climbed into a horseless carriage, and started moving up to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry smiled to see the familiar castle again, after so long. He walked to Great Hall with his two best friends, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. While waiting for the first years to be herded in, he began glancing around the Hall, looking for familiar faces. And then he saw her. . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yes, I am going to leave you hanging! Oh, I want to give people the website where I get all my technical information about things I've forgotten from the books: it's called Harry Potter lexicon. http://www.i2k.com/~svderark/lexicon/master_index.html


	6. The object of Harry's confusion

Wow, thank you everyone so much! I love my reviewers!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry smiled to see the familiar castle again, after so long. He walked to Great Hall with his two best friends, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. While waiting for the first years to be herded in, he began glancing around the Hall, looking for familiar faces. And then he saw her. . .  
  
She was walking in with some of her friends, talking excitedly and laughing. She looked so amazingly gorgeous when she laughed; why had he never noticed her before? They sat down a little ways away from him, and he tried not to stare. But it was impossible.  
  
She was so beautiful. He watched her, trying to memorize the exact way she gestured with her hands as she talked, to memorize her features. Her face was so delicately structured, her eyes so sparkling and deep, her lips so soft looking. He wondered what it would feel like to touch her silky looking hair, to hold her in his arms.  
  
  
  
He jumped about a foot into the air. he almost shouted.  
  
Ron looked at him strangely. I said, what do you think of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Harry looked vaguely at the staff table, where the new wizard was sitting.  
  
he said, not even seeing him.   
  
Harry, are you all right? Hermione asked concernedly. Harry nodded, still absently looking up at the staff table. Hermione started to say something, but at that moment, the first years and Professor McGonagall entered the Hall. In the bustle of the Sorting, Harry could stare at her again. He was lost in her features when Ron stuck his elbow into his ribs.  
  
Harry! What're you staring at my sister for?  
  
Harry tore his eyes away from Ginny, and turned to face Ron. I'm not staring at your sister, he lied. Why would I be? I was looking at the first years. They were standing almost behind her, and it seemed like a reasonable excuse to him. Ron eyed him suspiciously, but shrugged it off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lying in the solitude of his scarlet-curtained bed, Harry wondered what had come over him. He didn't like Ginny like that. . .did he? She was Ron's little sister. True, she was beautiful, but beauty wasn't all that mattered. But then he thought of her kindness, her gentleness, her sense of humor. . . He rolled over and shoved the pillow on top of his head.  
  
he mumbled into the mattress. I like Ginny Weasley. But I can't do anything about it, because of Ron. That's fine with me, I don't mind a bit. Even as he began drifting off to sleep, his mind kept arguing with him, very much in Ginny's favor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The object of Harry's confusion lay perfectly still in her own bed, not that far away. She looked asleep, because Kelly and Bethany were whispering nearby, but thoughts were running frantically through her mind. Thoughts of Harry Potter. . .  
  
Had he really been staring at her all through dinner? Why would he want to stare at plain little Ginny Weasley? She thought again of his brilliant green eyes, of how sexy his untidy black hair was, how he looked without his glasses, due to some kind of eye surgery. He had always been handsome in Ginny's opinion, but his new look added to the height and muscles he had gained. _Please, Harry,_ Ginny thought silently. _Please notice me.  
  
_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry had to work hard to keep from looking at Ginny during breakfast the next morning. Even as he gloomily pushed a pile of scrambled eggs around on his plate, his eyes kept straying to her. She was sitting in a ray of sunlight, and it turned her auburn hair into differing shades of red, blonde and chestnut. The long strands cascaded down her back in a silky looking waterfall of color. Harry glanced down at his hands, imagining them entwined in Ginny's hair. He looked over again, only to find her looking at him. She blushed slightly, and turned away to talk to one of her many friends.  
  
Harry sighed, drawing a long look from Hermione.  
  
she asked cautiously. Are you all right? You don't look well.  
  
I didn't get much sleep last night, Harry replied shortly. It was true. Thoughts of Ginny had kept him up much later then usual, and she had been haunting his dreams, also.  
  
Hermione said softly. I just wondered. . . She trailed off.  
  
  
  
Oh, nothing, she said, glancing at Ron. He gave her an understanding look, and squeezed her hand gently. Harry glared at them.  
  
Tell me, Harry demanded. Please, Mione? She didn't answer.   
  
Ron darted a look at Hermione, and apparently received some sort of signal from her. Okay, Harry, he said quietly. Mione and I were wondering. . .well, you've been acting sort of weird since the train, and. . .we were wondering if anything's the matter.  
  
Harry said, sounding confused. _Except that I'm falling in love with your sister,_ he added silently. I'm sorry, he said, feeling a need to elaborate. I haven't gotten much sleep lately, and. . .why didn't Hermione want to tell me?  
  
Ron took a deep breath and looked around, as if making sure that no one was listening. We've been hearing rumors, he said slowly. About you and. . .Malfoy. Harry's mouth dropped open.  
  
That's disgusting! Harry exploded. He could feel people glancing their way, and lowered his voice. You don't believe that, do you?  
  
Of course not, Hermione interjected. But we thought maybe you had heard them, and it was bothering you.  
  
Harry said, making a face. Malfoy! Ugh. There was a brief silence.  
  
Hermione said, trying to start a conversation. What's your schedule like today, Harry?  
  
Harry pulled his schedule out of his bag. First I have Advanced Charms, then Herbology, and after lunch I have Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. He pulled a face at the thought of classes with Snape.  
  
Ron said, studying his chart. I have Charms and Potions with you, Harry.  
  
And we have Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts at the same time, Hermione said.  
  
Harry smiled. At least with Ron, Potions would be somewhat bearable. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall began tapping her goblet with her fork. Everyone looked up at the staff table as Dumbledore stood up.  
  
If I may have your attention, he said, even though he already did. I would like to make a very important announcement. There was a brief pause. There will be a ball on September 30, to celebrate the beginning of a new school year. A year. . . He paused as people began murmuring. A year in which we will not have to worry about Voldemort. He waited for the gasp at the name. Thank you. Oh, and would the Head Boy and Girl please come see me after the meal. People began talking excitedly as he sat down.  
  
Wonder what he wants to see us for? Harry said absently. Hermione shrugged, and then a newspaper fell on her head.  
  
Oh, mail's here, she said, snatching it out of Harry's eggs. Ron received a small package from Errol, who looked as if he were about to keel over at any moment, and Harry caught a letter from Hedwig. He pulled it open and began reading.  
  
  
Hey, Harry. How's the second day at Hogwarts? Feel any different this year? At least you don't have to worry about Voldemort anymore. Harry, sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable when I gave you. . .um, yeah. I know you're probably not going to need them, but you never know. Speaking of which, anyone look any different this year? Well, I don't really have much more to say. Owl me if anything comes up. Sirius  
  
  
Harry looked up to see Ron frantically shoving something in his pocket, and Hermione trying very hard not to burst out laughing.  
  
What did you get, Ron? Harry asked curiously. Ron turned scarlet.  
  
Uh, oh, nothing, just Fred and George trying to be smart, he stammered. Hermione gave in to her giggles.  
  
Same thing Sirius gave you, Harry, she choked out between laughs. Ron's face became even redder, if that was possible, and he elbowed his girlfriend in the ribs. She shoved back, still caught up in hysterics. Harry felt someone's eyes on him, and looked up to see Ginny staring at them, bemused. As Harry's eyes met hers, she looked away quickly. Suddenly, Harry got a great idea. The ball.  
  
It would be a perfect way to ask Ginny out without sounding like he was desperately in love with her. It was to celebrate the beginning of the year, right? And if Ron and Hermione were obviously going together, he would want to go with someone who he knew pretty well, right? It all made perfect sense.  
  
Now he would just have to find some way to ask her.  
  
  



	7. I'm really sorry, Harry

Okay, fine. Sirius gave Harry condoms :) Once again, thank you reviewers. It makes me so happy to log on and see how many reviews I have! Any suggestions, comments etc., just review and tell me. Thanks! Oh, by the way, Bethany and Kelly, who are sixth years with Ginny, are my characters.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On the way to Charms with Ron, Harry ran straight into someone, knocking them over.  
  
Oh, sorry, he apologized, helping pick up books and pieces of parchment. I didn't mean. . . He trailed off as Draco Malfoy clambered to his feet with a sneer on his face. When he saw that it was Harry who had run him over, his pale face turned even whiter. Muttering something about being late for Divination, he shoved his things into his bag and ran off. Harry and Ron stared at each other with their mouths hanging open.  
  
Was that really Malfoy? Harry asked finally.  
  
Apparently he's heard the rumors, too, Ron whispered in shock. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. They managed to stumble to Charms before the bell rang, laughing the whole way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next few days were torture for Harry. He had to keep fighting urges to stare openly at Ginny, he had to find some way to ask her to the ball before someone beat him to it, and on top of that, Quidditch practices were starting soon. Being the Quidditch Captain, Harry had his hands full with organizing practices and tryouts. He was walking back to the castle one afternoon, in a light drizzle, when he ran into Ginny.  
  
Oh, hi, Harry, she smiled. What were you doing out here? I thought tryouts didn't start until next week.  
  
Yeah, but I have to organize them and talk to Madame Hooch and everyone else already on the team. . . Harry trailed off, not wanting to bore her with the technical details. Were you at a class?  
  
Sort of, she said. I asked Professor Sprout for some extra help with the venomous tentacula.  
  
Harry grimaced. I have some fond memories of that thing, he said sarcastically, and Ginny giggled.  
  
Harry asked, on a spurt of courage. Will you go to the ball with me? Seeing a funny look on her face, he rushed on. Because Ron and Hermione are going together, and I thought it would be nice to go with someone who I know pretty well.  
  
I'd love to Harry, really, Ginny said sadly. But. . .Colin Creevey already asked me, and I said I'd go with him.   
  
Harry felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. he said hollowly. The rain began to feel like tears running down his face, and he bit his lip. Okay, then.  
  
I'm really sorry, Harry, Ginny said softly. Why did she have to look so beautiful? Her glorious hair was lightly beaded with the rain, and her warm brown eyes looked so. . .regretful? Upset? He couldn't tell. I think I'd better go change, she whispered, and Harry thought he saw a tear, a single, delicate tear, roll down her cheek. She turned and began stumbling towards the castle, and he longed to take her in his arms and ask just what she was feeling. . .but he didn't. She was going with Colin, and he couldn't intrude on that.  
  
In a sudden burst of anger, Harry stormed up to his dormitory. Not even bothering to change out of his soaking wet robes, he began scribbling a letter to Sirius.  
  
  
So, I went and asked Ginny Weasley to the ball, and she's going with Colin. Colin Creevey. That annoying little camera-toting, idiotic. . .okay. I need to calm down. Breathe, Harry. I just can't. She's so beautiful, and sweet, and funny, and I think I'm going crazy, Sirius. I honestly do. I am obsessed with her. I had never thought of her as anything but my best friend's little sister in my entire life, and then she sat down at the table on the first day and wham. She's like a drug, and I am addicted. I haven't told her how I feel, I don't even know if she still has a crush on me, but eventually I'm going to have to tell her or I'll just explode. That'll look great in the _Daily Prophet_, huh? Harry Potter goes insane from love.' Because, Sirius, I think I'm in love with Ginny Weasley. I've never kissed her, or held her in my arms, or even touched her, but I don't know what else could make me feel like this. It's an amazing feeling, Sirius, but it's driving me crazy. I don't know if I'm just nuts anyway, but I know that I do have to do something about this. Owl me back soon, please! I can't talk to anyone else: not Ron, obviously, he'll try to change my mind; and Hermione will feel guilty keeping secrets from him. I need advice Sirius, I need it soon. Harry  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kinda short, sorry. I felt that if I stuck anything else on the end, it wouldn't sound that important. Oh, the she's like a drug, and I am addicted line technically belongs to my friend. Just so if she ever reads this, she won't get mad or anything.


	8. Hermione's plan

Harry didn't go down for dinner that evening. He stayed barricaded up in his four poster, the curtains shut. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his wet robes. He lay there in the gloom, his eyes shut, feeling as if he were about to be sick. Ginny was going to the ball with Colin. He was in love with her. Colin was an idiot. What could he do about it? He was pretty sure that the answer to that was nothing.  
  
That couldn't be Hermione's voice, could it? She knew she wasn't allowed in the boys' dormitory, but. . .it was her, and her footsteps moved across the room towards his bed. He shut his eyes as the curtains were flung open.  
  
Harry Potter, open your eyes and talk to me! Harry obeyed grumpily.  
  
Mione, you're not supposed to be in here, he began, but she sat on the foot of the bed and shut the curtains behind her.   
  
What's going on, Harry? Please tell me! She was insistent and gentle at the same time, and Harry couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her for a friend.  
  
Okay, fine, he said in a low voice. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Ron. She nodded seriously.  
  
Harry said again. He took a deep breath. Mione, this is going to sound odd, but. . .I'm in love with Ginny Weasley. I don't know how it happened so suddenly, but I'm crazy about her. I want to touch her hair, hold her in my arms, kiss her. . .so, anyways. I asked her to go to the ball with me, and she's going with Colin Creevey. I can't stand it, Mione, I don't know what to do. And then Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, felt a tear creeping down his cheek. A single, solitary tear over the girl who he loved. He smeared it away hurriedly. What do I do, Mione?  
  
She exhaled loudly. Oh, my. I suspected something, but nothing like this. Don't misinterpret that, Harry, she said quickly, seeing the expression on his face. I think it's wonderful that you're in love with Ginny. I've been waiting for five years for this to happen, and now it finally has! She was bouncing up and down excitedly, and Harry felt slightly annoyed.  
  
Okay, great, but what am I going to do about it? he asked again. I can't exactly walk up to Colin, tell him I'm in love with the girl he's taking to the ball, and expect everything to work itself out!  
  
she said, seeming to choose her words carefully. But you can ask someone who likes Colin.  
  
Harry said confusedly. How will that help me? Plus, I don't think anyone likes Colin.  
  
Let me finish! she said impatiently. I know of someone who does, thanks to Ginny. I am friends with her, you know, and she does tell me things. I find out very interesting things about the sixth year girls, and. . .I'm getting off subject, aren't I? Anyways, you take someone who likes Colin. Then Ron invites him and Ginny to sit with us, which he will do without being asked, because he's so protective and everything. You casually ask Ginny to dance when a slow song comes on, and Colin will be left alone with the girl who likes him. And he most certainly will like her, too, because she's very pretty and easy to get along with. Then you two just sort of switch dates. Unofficially, of course.  
  
Harry was staring at her with his mouth hanging open. Hermione Granger, you are the most brilliant person I know. She blushed.  
  
Thank you, but shouldn't you reserve comments like that for Ginny? she giggled slyly.  
  
Okay, fine, Harry laughed. Now, who is it that I have to take?  
  
Hermione leaned forwards conspiratorially. Okay. Her name is Kelly Whittels. She has long blonde hair and freckles and. . .  
  
She's tall, I know who she is, Harry interrupted. Okay. But won't it seem kind of random, asking her when I hardly know her?  
  
No, I'll take care of that, Hermione smiled.  
  
No, you tell me how, Harry commanded.  
  
Hermione sighed. I'll tell Ginny that you're looking for someone to go to the ball with, and that I think it would be nice for you to go with one of the sixth year girls. I'll ask her to kind of casually mention that in her dormitory, and then they'll all be wondering if you'll ask one of them. And then you'll ask Kelly, and she'll go with you of course.  
  
But what if she doesn't want to get together with Colin? Harry asked desperately. And what if Ginny doesn't want to get together with me?  
  
Don't worry about that, Hermione smiled impishly. She began to get up, but at that moment the door banged open, and the voices of Ron and Dean were heard. Her eyes flew open wildly.  
  
Harry, I can't let my boyfriend find me in here with you! she whispered frantically.  
  
Harry reached under his pillow and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. He handed it to Hermione. I'll go out and down to the bathroom, he whispered. You follow me out in the cloak, and bump into me when you're through. Then just give it back to me outside the door. She nodded, and pulled the cloak over her head. Harry pulled back the curtains, and hurried over to the door. He pulled it open.  
  
Hey, Harry, Ron said. He had a concerned look on his face. Is something the matter?  
  
I'm tired, Harry replied shortly. He felt a nudge as Hermione slipped out past him. I'm going down to the bathroom. He stepped out and closed the door. Hermione reappeared, and handed him the cloak.  
  
she whispered, and vanished down the stairs.  
  
Thank _you_, Harry grinned. He tucked the cloak under his robes, and headed down to the bathroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I hope that isn't too confusing! It was kinda complicated and hard to explain, so hopefully it makes sense. Oh yeah, Kelly Whittels is my character.  



	9. A miserable stupor

Ginny lay listlessly in her bed. She could feel the dampness of her robes soaking into her blanket, but she didn't care about anything at the moment.  
  
Oh, Harry, she breathed. I'm so, so sorry. She fell silent as the rest of the girls from her dormitory came in from dinner, laughing loudly. Then she remembered what Hermione had asked her to do.  
  
Hey, guys, she said, sitting up and attempting to smile. You would not believe what Hermione Granger told me.  
  
Bethany asked immediately.  
  
Harry Potter, Ginny said slowly, trying to sound the way they did when exchanging gossip. Is looking for someone to go to the ball with. And. . . she paused. Hermione told me that he wants to go with a sixth-year girl.   
  
Oh. . .my. . .gosh! Lizzy squealed, bouncing up and down on her bed. I would _die_ if he asked me!  
  
Harry Potter? Kelly asked, unbelievably. Are you sure? As Ginny nodded, the look on Kelly's face changed to joy. Bethany's and Auria's reactions were similar.  
  
Hey, Ginny, Kelly said a few minutes later. How'd you get so lucky as for Colin Creevey to ask you? I am seriously in love with Colin! Can I have him for a couple of dances?  
  
Ginny smiled weakly. We can trade. Kelly let out a giggle, and Ginny flopped over onto her side. _Lucky?_ she thought. _Harry is probably going to ask HER to the ball! I would die if that happened. Kelly's so much prettier than me, why am I thinking that Harry would ever want to go with me?_ She sighed miserably and, wet clothes and all, drifted off to an uncomfortable sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next week passed in a miserable stupor for Ginny. She only vaguely noticed when she got a six out of ten on a pop quiz in Potions, something that she would have normally beat herself up about. Her favorite place of solitude became a small clump of trees at the edge of the lake. She would lie there, hidden from sight of the world, and just think about Harry. One afternoon after classes, she was lying there, half asleep, when the bushes rustled. She sat up quickly, and was greeted by the sight of Harry himself staring at her.  
  
Oh, sorry, he said quickly, turning red. I didn't know you were here. I'll leave if you want. . .  
  
You don't have to, she interrupted quickly. He nodded, and sat down next to her, gazing out at the water. Ginny nearly died, being so close to him. She could feel the heat from his body, and it was welcome in the chill of the afternoon. Feelings, emotions, everything she had been thinking about for the past few weeks, exploded inside of her. She needed to say something.  
  
I've been coming here a lot lately, she said finally. The quiet, you know. I needed someplace to think.  
  
If I'd found this place earlier, we probably would have been bumping into each other, Harry smiled. I like the quiet here, too. The stillness. It's calming, almost.  
  
That's exactly how I feel! she said, surprised that he thought like her. There was another silence.  
  
Um, Ginny, Harry began uncomfortably. Are you. . .glad you're going to the ball with Colin?   
  
Ginny smiled. Not at all. I only said yes because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Besides, he only asked me because he was too scared to ask Kelly Whittels. . .oops, you're taking her. I shouldn't have said that, should I? She didn't see the dawning excitement in Harry's eyes.  
  
he said cautiously. What if I told you that I don't really like Kelly like that? Plus, she likes Colin, doesn't she?  
  
How'd you know that?  
  
I have my sources, Harry grinned. Everything was falling into place. Colin and Kelly would gravitate towards each other, and he would be left alone with Ginny. . .but Ron would be there. He'd have to ask Ginny to dance with him. Then he could tell her. Excuse me, would you, Ginny? he asked abruptly. He didn't want to accidentally tell her too soon. This way, everything would be perfect.  
  
Oh. . .sure, she said. He got to his feet and practically ran towards the castle, missing the sadness in her voice.  
  
_Does he hate me?_ Ginny wondered. _Does he hate me so much that he can't stand to be near me?_ She lay down again, curling up into a ball as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. She faintly heard stumbling footsteps heading her way, and furiously swiped at her cheeks. She sat up, staring out at the lake, and attempting to compose herself, when Draco Malfoy crashed through the bushes of her hideaway.  
  
she gasped. He didn't look like himself. His usual sneer wasn't plastered on his face, and his hair was messy instead of slicked back. His eyes looked red, as if he had been crying.  
  
he said, attempting to smirk. It's the little Weasley.  
  
Oh, shut up, Malfoy, Ginny spat. I would think that someone who's been crying could at least learn to be civil. His pale face whitened, and the sneer fell away.  
  
he said a few minutes later. Okay, I'm sorry, Ginny.  
  
I didn't think that you even knew my name, she sneered, looking away.  
  
You could learn to be civil, too, he said, surprising her. I came here to be alone.  
  
That's what I've been trying to be, Ginny retorted.  
  
he said, seeming to have difficulty breathing. Can I talk to you? Surprised, she turned to face him. He seemed earnest.  
  
About what? she asked curiously.  
  
he burst out. I'm having an awful year, Ginny. All anyone here knows about me is that I have a horrible personality and I probably have the same evil streak as my father did. But he's dead now. He barely recognized me when he was alive. All I was to him was someone who would follow in his footsteps, and become the Dark Lord's new favorite helper. I didn't want any of that, Ginny! I'm not evil, and I never could be. No one ever took the time to get to know me, to find that out. All those years of living with him have given me this shell I present, this sneering, evil person who could worship Voldemort. I'm different than that, Ginny, I really am. Even now people are afraid of me, and they won't even give me the time of day. And then spreading rumors about me kissing Harry, he spat. That's disgusting. D'you have any idea how that made me feel? Like I wasn't even a person, just something to be made fun of! It's awful living my life, Ginny! I can't take it much longer!  
  
Ginny sat in silence. Oh, Draco, she said, reaching out a sympathetic hand to touch his arm. They both froze at her use of his first name. She slowly withdrew her hand, and gulped a couple of times. Why are you telling me all this?  
  
he said, his voice a whisper. I'm in love with you, Ginny. I have been ever since you came here, on your first day at Hogwarts. You sat on the stool with the Sorting Hat, and you looked so fragile and delicate, like you'd be broken if anyone tried to touch you. You're beautiful, Ginny, has anyone ever told you that? he breathed.  
  
Ginny found herself shaking her head in disbelief. she whispered. This couldn't be happening. No. No!  
  
No what? he asked gently.  
  
No, this isn't possible, you can't be in love with me! You! No, Harry-- She froze as she realized that she had just uttered her deepest secret to Draco Malfoy, of all people.  
  
he said contemptuously. So, Potter's stolen another thing away from me, has he? But does he love you back? The frankness behind his words made Ginny gasp for breath. Harry had to love her, he just had to.  
  
If you find out that he doesn't love you, Draco murmured. I'll be waiting. As if in a dream, she saw his hand come towards her and touch her cheek gently. Oh, Ginny, he breathed, and he drew her face down to his. She felt his lips gently touch hers.  
  
she cried against his lips, and shoved him away. She ran up to the castle, to her room, away from everyone. She huddled up on her bed, hardly believing that this was her life she was living. Such misery couldn't really be hers. . .could it?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
This is getting very angsty, isn't it? Should I change the genre? Because the angst isn't going to last much longer. Oops, shouldn't give too much away! Review please!! (oh yeah, all the sixth-year girls besides Ginny are mine)


	10. I think I'm in love with you

Okay, I am beginning to get sick of everyone being upset and sad, there's not much you can do with them like that. This is the chapter you've been waiting for! Make sure to read and review!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry awoke on the day of the ball, a Saturday, all excited. Today was the day that everything would change. Today was the day when he would tell Ginny how he really felt. He didn't stop to think about what would happen if she didn't feel the same way, because everything just had to work out. He sat up, feeling as if he had eaten twenty-something Sugar Quills, and glanced at the clock to realize that it was 5:37. He tried for about two minutes to fall back asleep, gave up, and got dressed. To pass the time, he tried pacing the room, running his plan through his mind over and over again. Next time he looked at the clock, it was 5:51.  
  
he groaned quietly, and moved over to the window, gazing out at the lake. Squinting, he could vaguely make out the giant squid splashing around, a rare sight, but he was too anxious to appreciate it. It was now 5:54. He snatched his Firebolt and headed outside, thinking that flying might calm him down. Circling lazily above the Quidditch field, he could make out someone sitting at the very top of the stands. Pretending not to see them, he flew closer, trying to make out who it was. A flash of sunlight on auburn hair gave the small figure away as Ginny.  
  
_Do I really want to go over and see her now?_ he wondered. _What if I don't know what to say to her? What if I accidentally tell her about my plans?_ He decided against going over, as much as he would have loved to simply look into her eyes, and instead began a sort of roller coaster ride around the field.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny sighed, watching Harry zip past on his broom. She looked down at her sketchbook and up at him again, checking to make sure that she had gotten the proportions right. She smudged a few charcoal lines with her pinky, and satisfied, set the pencil down. Sketching was a hobby she had that no one else knew about. She loved the freedom it gave her, as if she were the one deciding what was worthy enough for her to draw. She flipped through her sketchbook, looking over the pages which she had been filling since she was twelve. Most of her drawings were of Harry, which was another reason why no one had ever seen them. She came to a close-up of his face with an intense, focused sort of look on it. She peered down at the date she had marked in the corner of the page: December 23, 1997. From last year. Harry had still had glasses then, and she smiled fondly at how different he looked. She closed the book and looked up again, wondering if he had noticed her.  
  
He was an expert flier; even someone who knew nothing about Quidditch could tell that. It looked like he was performing tricks, and she wondered if he was doing that for her benefit. _Don't be stupid,_ she scolded herself. _Why would he want to show off for _you_?_ Her content mood vanished, and she huddled up under her cloak, her vision becoming slightly blurred by her tears.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The day flew by for Harry, and it seemed like it was 7:00 before he knew it. He waited nervously for Kelly in the common room, and when she finally came down, she was all giggly and blushing.  
  
You look nice, Harry said absently, trying to ignore the fit of giggles she burst into at his comment.  
  
You do too, she said finally.  
  
Er, thanks, Harry stammered, for lack of anything better to say. They made their way down to Great Hall, and sat down with Ron and Hermione. Colin and Ginny weren't there yet, and Harry eagerly anticipated Ginny's arrival.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny sighed, surveying herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled up into a fancy updo that Hermione had helped her with, and tendrils had escaped to curl against her neck. Her ice blue dress robes matched the hint of eyeshadow she had brushed on, and her cheeks glowed a faint, natural pink. She turned to the side, pulling her robes tight against her body, and sighed again.  
  
she said, attempting to get a glimpse of her back. This is as good as it's going to get. She fastened a silver necklace around her neck, put on matching silver earrings, and headed down the stairs to find Colin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry almost gasped when Ginny entered the Hall on Colin's arm. She looked even prettier than usual, if that was possible. Her auburn hair was pulled up, and tiny curls rested against her graceful neck. Her robes were fitted to the contours of her slim figure, and moved enticingly with her as she walked. Her face was glowing, and Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her. He found himself comparing her to Kelly. He loved Ginny's hair, all different colors and one at the same time, and Kelly's seemed so plain and blonde compared to it. She had nice blue eyes, but Ginny's brown ones were so warm and sparkly, Harry would willingly get lost in Ginny's eyes if it was possible. Kelly was tall and thin, but Ginny was slightly shorter and a better height for Harry. He suspected that her forehead would fit right against him, if he ever got the chance to hold her, that was. _This isn't fair of me,_ he told himself, trying to look away from Ginny, but it was like he was thirsty and she was his glass of water.  
  
Hi, everyone, she smiled as she and Colin sat down. Everyone greeted them warmly except for Ron, who shot a warning look at Colin. Harry noticed Kelly straightening up a little, and he could practically see sparks fly between her and Colin. Hermione caught his eye and mouthed _yes!_ He nodded, grinning.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, standing up. Welcome to the Fall Ball! All I have to say is, have a good time. He sat down, and food appeared on the tables. The long house tables had been removed, and small tables that seated six each were in their place. A dance floor had been cleared, and the Weird Sisters were setting up their instruments on a small platform.  
  
In between bites of steak and baked potato, Harry kept glancing over at Ginny. She was talking to Hermione, and she kept laughing. Harry wondered what she could be laughing about. He desperately wanted to have her hanging on to his every word, laughing at his jokes. _I'm going crazy,_ he told himself, and took a long swig of butterbeer. As the Weird Sisters began playing, Kelly began tapping her foot to the rhythm. People began to get up and dance, but Harry was hesitant about dancing with Kelly. His dancing had improved over the years, but he wasn't sure about fast songs and dancing like _that_ with her. He wouldn't mind with Ginny, but he didn't want to ignore Kelly completely.  
  
He was relieved when a slow song started. Want to dance? he muttered to Kelly, who promptly giggled. They moved onto the dance floor, followed by Ron, Hermione, Colin and Ginny. Kelly headed back to the table when the dance was over, Harry trailing behind her and wondering if anything was wrong. He arrived to see Kelly now sitting next to Colin, hanging on to every word that came out of his mouth. He grinned inwardly. He was now sitting next to Ginny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny started back to the table, only to stop dead in the middle of the dance floor. Colin had sat down next to Kelly, which would mean that she was now sitting next to Harry. She took a deep breath, smoothed her robes, and moved towards her new seat.  
  
Hi, Harry, she smiled, sitting down and attempting to act like her life was perfect.   
  
he smiled back. You look really nice, Ginny.  
  
She could feel her cheeks turning pink. You do, too. His grin got even bigger, and he self-conciously took a sip of butterbeer. Ron and Hermione came back a couple of songs later, flushed and laughing.  
  
Hermione said, plunking down in her chair. What happened to Colin and Kelly?  
  
Ginny said, looking around. I hadn't even noticed that they left. . . She trailed off as she spotted them dancing very close together. she said in a different tone of voice. A smile began to creep to the corners of her mouth, and she began to giggle. Harry looked around to see what she was laughing at, and began to grin again.  
  
Well, then, Ron said, taking a huge swig of butterbeer. Care for another dance, Mione?  
  
Love to! she said, taking his hand with a giggle. A slow song was beginning, and Ginny dug her fingernails into her skin under the tablecloth. _Please, Harry,_ she thought desperately. _Come on, come on._  
  
Would you like to dance, Ginny?  
  
_Yes!_ They stepped to the edge of the dance floor, and Ginny tentatively clasped her hands behind his neck. A shiver went through her as Harry's hands touched her waist, and they began swaying to the music. Ginny couldn't believe that simply having Harry's hands on her waist could make her feel like this, like she was in a dream that was too good to be true. She began to wonder if maybe her crush for Harry had developed into something more. . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry asked cautiously. The touch of her hands on his neck was driving him crazy. Not to mention the way it felt to hold her slim waist. . . Can I talk to you for a second?  
  
she asked. Sorry, it's sort of hard to hear. With the music, and all. . . She trailed off as Harry took her hand and led her out into the gardens.   
  
he asked, smiling a little. Okay. This is important, and it's hard for me to say. He began pacing back and forth nervously. Just don't say anything until I'm through, all right? She nodded, wondering what on earth he was going to tell her. he said again. Ginny, this is going to seem sort of sudden, but I've been feeling like this ever since. . .well, I suppose ever since the Chamber of Secrets. I just didn't notice until the first day this year.  
  
Ginny, you're beautiful, and you're amazing, and you're so kind and sweet and funny, and I think I'm in love with you, Ginny. She stood, frozen, and he rushed to explain himself. When I saw you lying there in the Chamber, I was only twelve, but I was filled with such grief at the thought that you might be dead. . .I didn't recognize it as love, then. And in fifth year, the way you always listened to my problems and helped me to figure them out, and just listened. . .I needed that so badly, and it was something that Ron and Hermione just couldn't do. And last year, you were just always there, and it meant so much to me. . .with Voldemort and everything, I think I would have gone crazy if it weren't for you. But then I've felt like I was going crazy since September first. You sat down at the table, and you looked so beautiful. Something inside me fell over, and I didn't know what it was that was making me feel so happy and miserable at the same time. But now I know. I. . .I love you, Ginny. He steeled himself for what she was going to say. She looked frozen, as if she couldn't say anything. Are you okay? he asked quickly. Do you want to go back inside? It's kind of cold out. . .  
  
Why didn't you realize earlier? she asked in a quiet voice, and it wasn't until Harry saw a playful smile began to curl her lips that he realized she was kidding. I've had a crush on you for so long, Harry, and I've just realized that it isn't just a crush. I think that I'm in love with you, too, Harry. His eyes widened, and a huge smile lit up his face. He took her in his arms, and gently, so gently, touched his lips to hers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She couldn't believe it. Just couldn't. Harry Potter was in love with her. The man of her dreams. And he was kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave herself in to his kisses, wondering how she could feel so happy and dizzy at the same time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Phew! Long chapter, huh! Okay, my fingers are too tired to type anything else, so review please!


	11. Love, Harry

Ginny woke up feeling content. She stretched luxuriously, and sat up in her bed. She swung her legs out from under the covers, and was surprised to see a note on her bedside table. She unfolded it curiously, and read:  
  
Good morning! If you wake up early enough, come see me in the Quidditch field. I want to talk to you. Love, Harry  
  
She smiled at his use of the word love,' and glanced at the clock, glad to see that it was only 6:29. She quickly threw on her robes, brushed her long hair, and headed outside to find Harry.  
  
She arrived at the field and squinted around, looking for him. She spotted a figure at the top of the bleachers, and began climbing up.  
  
she said shyly when she was close enough for him to hear her. He looked up, and Ginny was surprised to see that it wasn't Harry after all. she asked, confused. What are you doing here? Where's Harry?  
  
Malfoy sneered. I don't know anything about him. Why are you here?  
  
She sighed. I'm looking for Harry.  
  
Haven't seen him. Want to sit down? he asked hopefully.  
  
No, thank you, Ginny replied coldly. She began walking back down the steps when Malfoy grabbed her wrist. she cried as he forced her to sit next to him. What are you doing?  
  
Talking to you, he said, letting go of her.  
  
Well, I don't want to talk to you, Ginny retorted. She tried to get up, but he snatched her robes, preventing her from moving away. I have to go find Harry! Will you please let me go!  
  
You can go find Potter after I talk to you.  
  
I'm not going to listen.  
  
Yes, you are.  
  
Ginny turned away, folding her arms over her chest and scanning the field for Harry. No, I'm not! She tried to yank her robes out of his grasp, but he was much stronger than her, and she couldn't move.  
  
Ginny, I just wanted to tell you again that I love you, Malfoy told her in a soft voice that was very different from his usual one. Potter doesn't even know that you exist, can't you see that? Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?  
  
Ginny said furiously. Let go of me so I can go find my boyfriend!  
  
he said, so quietly that she could barely hear him. He slowly released his grip on her robes.  
  
I'm going out with Harry, she spat at him. Leave me alone. She marched off down the steps, wondering what wrong with his mind.  
  
Harry was striding up the steps towards her.  
  
Oh, Harry, she smiled. Where were you?  
  
Never mind that, he said sharply, with a frown on his face. What were you doing with Malfoy?  
  
Malfoy? Nothing! He grabbed me and made me sit down!  
  
That's not what it looked like from down there, Harry said grimly.  
  
Excuse me? Ginny sputtered indignantly. You don't believe me? Look! She pushed up the sleeve of her robes to reveal the red marks from Malfoy's grip. His face softened, and he gently touched the marks with his fingers.  
  
Oh, Ginny, he said softly. I'm sorry. I just assumed the worst. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. His brilliant eyes were so open and concerned that it made Ginny want to cry.  
  
It's okay, she told him, feeling tears trickle down her cheeks.  
  
he said, his face contorting. I'm so sorry. I can't believe that I made you cry. He offered her the sleeve of his robes, and she smiled through the tears.  
  
That's not what I'm crying about, she said. Oh, Harry, I love you so much. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug, and they stood like that for a few minutes.  
  
You know, Harry said after a little while. We haven't even been going out for twenty-four hours, and already we're arguing. Ginny gave a little giggle, and lifted her face to his for a long kiss.


	12. Muggles in Hogsmeade

I HAVE 41 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME JUST SAY I AM THRILLED HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH, EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry couldn't believe what an amazing person Ginny was when he really got to know her. She was always willing and eager to talk to him, or help him with things, or just listen and help sort out problems. She was a very trustworthy person, he realized, and she knew exactly the right thing to say to calm him down. She was beautiful, and although that was what he thought had originally attracted him to her, he had begun to see an inner beauty, a sort of glow that she had that enhanced her features and made her even prettier. He knew for sure now that he was in love with her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny had been so happy for the past few days that her friends were starting to wonder if she had taken a potion with unknown effects. The truth was that Harry made her feel like she was floating. She had always felt a strange sort of emptiness, a hole inside her, and Harry had filled it. He was so wonderful . . . she knew now that the crush she had had on him was just that, a crush, and she could only be feeling something stronger now. She felt it every time she caught a glimpse of him, a sort of fluttering in her stomach that wasn't nervousness. He had always seemed like an independent person, but now he relied on her to talk to and help him with his problems. She couldn't even describe how amazing that made her feel, like she was all he could see. She loved it. She loved him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
One week, Ginny sighed happily, falling back on her bed and clutching a pillow to herself. It's been a whole week since we started going out. Almost exactly, she added, glancing at the clock. In . . . three minutes and fifty-two seconds.  
  
Hermione laughed. Really, Ginny, you've been so happy the past few days. It's wonderful that you're not acting depressed anymore. I'm glad that you and Harry finally are together.  
  
The same about you and Ron, Ginny giggled, and a slight blush swept across Hermione's face.  
  
Well, me too, Hermione shrugged, a smile on her lips. Ron could possibly be the best thing that ever happened to me.  
  
Auria burst into the dormitory excitedly. Guess what? Oh . . . sorry Hermione, do you want me to wait?  
  
I don't mind, Hermione said, smiling at her. Unless if it's something that I'm not supposed to hear.  
  
Auria said happily. Tomorrow's a Hogsmeade day, and . . . Dumbledore finally gave in, and he's letting us wear muggle clothing! Anything we want!  
  
Ginny shrieked, bouncing up and down. Anything we want!  
  
Auria squealed. I have to go tell other people! See you guys later! She skipped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Hermione commented, removing her hands from her ears. You two are very loud when you're excited. But . . . won't most wizards not own any muggle clothes?  
  
Ginny shook her head. Lots of wizards our age have tons of muggle clothing, cause it's more comfortable and better looking than those stupid robes.  
  
That makes sense, Hermione smiled.  
  
Ginny said slowly. I just had an idea. I know that this isn't really necessary cause I'm already going out with him, but I am going to wear something that'll knock Harry's socks off! She jumped up and began throwing clothes out of her trunk. Help me out, Hermione!  
  
Ginny, you knock his socks off without even trying, Hermione told her, smiling. Ginny froze, a skirt dangling from her hand, and looked up at her friend.  
  
she asked in shock.   
  
  
  
Ginny slowly sat down on the floor, still clutching the skirt. How can you tell? she asked finally.  
  
Because of the way he looks at you, Hermione replied quietly. You can see how much he loves you every time you're near him. His eyes . . . you can read it in them.  
  
Ginny exhaled. Wow. I can't believe it! she screamed suddenly, and began jumping around the room. I love him, I love him, I love him! Thank you, Mione! I love him, I love him!  
  
Ginny! Calm down! Hermione commanded. Ginny reluctantly complied, and returned to sorting through her trunk.  
  
she said eventually. Sorry. Want to help me?  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, tell me why we're going to Hogsmeade again? Ron complained to Harry. We've been there a million times! He punched the arm of the chair he was lounging in.  
  
Harry sighed. Because Ginny and Mione want to go, he said patiently. Honestly, Ron, is going somewhere with the girl who you've been in love with since third year worse than sitting around playing chess?  
  
Well, when you put it that way . . . Ron grinned. Okay, I was just kidding. I don't mind that . . . He trailed off. He said vaguely, staring at something, and Harry turned away from the fireplace to see what he was looking at. Harry was sure that his eyes bugged out, and he had to be careful not to let his jaw drop.  
  
Ginny and Hermione were walking down the stairs into the common room. Harry vaguely noticed that Hermione looked nice, but his eyes were riveted to Ginny. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans that fit her like a glove, and flared out slightly at the bottom. She had on a gray turtleneck sweater, and her hair was loose and cascaded down her back. She winked at him, and he could feel his body temperature rising about a hundred degrees.  
  
Hi, Ginny, he managed to say as she came over to him. You look really . . . uh, I mean . . . he stammered. She stood there with her hands on her hips, and a slight smile on her face.  
  
I look really what? she teased, looking into his eyes meaningfully.  
  
Harry leaned down, and whispered into her ear, You look gorgeous. Amazing and gorgeous and beautiful. Want me to keep going? I can, you know.  
  
She giggled softly. That's okay, she whispered back. I get the hint. And you, Mr. Potter, are to die for handsome. She slipped her hand into his as he grinned at her.  
  
Shall we? he said grandly, and interrupted Ron and Hermione's whispering. They all started down to Hogsmeade, laughing and talking the whole way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
You have chocolate on your mouth, Harry told Ginny.  
  
She flushed slightly, and swiped at her face with a napkin.   
  
  
  
She rubbed her mouth again.   
  
Harry shook his head. Ginny sighed in frustration. Where is it?  
  
Harry reached out and dabbed at it with the tip of his finger. All gone, he smiled. They continued on through the village.  
  
Ginny said after a moment. You have chocolate on your hand. She grinned at him impishly.  
  
he asked with a sly smile, and put his finger in his mouth.  
  
Ew, that's gross! she shrieked, drawing curious stares.  
  
How is it any worse than kissing you? he replied quietly, so he wouldn't attract any more stares. Not that kissing you is anything bad, but it's the same sort of thing.  
  
Ginny's reply was a huge grin. she said suddenly. Let's go into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes! I promised Fred and George that I'd go see them. The twins had recently opened a shop in Hogsmeade in addition to the one in Diagon Alley. They had succeeded in becoming the most popular wizarding joke shop in England, and had made lots of money.  
  
Harry followed Ginny into the crowded shop, and when she began to open a door that said Do Not Enter,' Harry grabbed at her arm. Ginny, we're not allowed in there.  
  
If your brothers own the store, then you are, Ginny replied, and pushed open the door. Holding his breath, Harry followed her into a hallway. Many doors led off the long passageway, and he wondered what it was there for.  
  
What is this, Ginny? he asked nervously.  
  
This is where they live when they're in Hogsmeade, Ginny told him, walking down the hallway and going through a door that read, Enter at your Own Risk.'  
  
Ginny! Finally you come to see us!  
  
Took you long enough. How've you been?  
  
Ginny said, going over to hug her brothers. Harry self-conciously stood in the doorway, twisting a loose thread from his sweater.  
  
Fred exclaimed. Good to see you! Why are you hanging around with Ginny?  
  
Harry said nervously. He looked at Ginny for help, wondering if she didn't want to tell them. She came over to him and slipped her hand into his.  
  
Harry and I are going out now, she told them. Harry steeled himself for an explosion, but it didn't come.  
  
Really, now? George asked, not sounding too concerned. Good for you!  
  
Don't let Ron be too hard on you two, Fred joked. He tends to take after Percy. But don't tell him I said that, he said quickly. Harry and Ginny laughed along with George, and they spent about half an hour chatting pleasantly.  
  
Well, don't let us be keeping you from anything fun, George said eventually. Nice to see you, Harry.  
  
Come again soon, Ginny, Fred warned. It gets pretty lonely with only George for company.  
  
George jumped on him, and Harry and Ginny quickly stepped out to avoid getting playfully hit.  
  
Harry said. They haven't changed any. Ginny laughed.  
  
Come on, let's go look around, she said, tugging at his hand. They went back into the shop, ignoring the cashier who was eyeing them suspiciously. Harry bought a few Ton-Tongue Toffees to try to sneak into Ron's plate, and Ginny purchased a bar of ordinary-looking chocolate.  
  
Does that do anything weird? Harry asked when they were outside again. Ginny gave him an innocent look, then gave in and smiled evilly.  
  
It changes your hair color while you're eating it, she giggled. Temporarily, of course.  
  
You're not going to eat it, are you? Harry asked in horror. I couldn't stand the thought of you with a different color hair.  
  
she said impishly. I'm giving it to . . . Malfoy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Oh, poor Malfoy! (not) I am making him very picked-on in this fic, but oh well. He can't have her! Oh, something I've been wondering . . . anyone feel free to answer . . . what the heck is a beta reader? And what do OOC and PWP mean? Thank you muchly. Review please, and I will love you forever!!!! 


	13. Draco Malfoy came to find me

I haven't updated in such a long time! You all have the right to be mad at me. I need some sort of automatic slapping device I can use on myself!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry was walking to Gryffindor house the next day when Ginny ran up to him, panting.  
  
Hey, are you all right? he asked, concerned, as she bent over and tried to catch her breath.  
  
I'm fine, she gasped, straightening up. But Malfoy--isn't. I gave him--the chocolate bar. He's--walking around--with hair that keeps changing from pink--to green and then purple. Well, at least that's all I've seen it as. He's also--chasing me, which is why I came up here.  
  
A loud bellow from Malfoy startled both of them, and they looked down to the end of the hallway. They started laughing at the sight of his hair slowly changing from blue to purple polka-dotted. This is NOT funny! He began charging towards them, pulling his wand out from under his robes. Harry and Ginny sprinted down the hallway, and dashed around a corner just as Malfoy flung a hex at them. They ducked into an empty classroom, pulling the door shut, and listened to his footsteps fade away.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry, and they burst out laughing.  
  
Harry said eventually, wiping tears from his eyes. How long does it take to wear off?  
  
About a week, Ginny said mischievously. Give or take a few hours.  
  
I wouldn't have thought that you'd do something like that, Harry scolded teasingly. Ginny shrugged. They left the room and headed for Gryffindor tower.  
  
I guess I was sick of him telling me that he loved me, Ginny said eventually. They walked into the deserted common room. It gets annoying after awhile, when someone keeps telling you that.   
  
If the someone's me? Harry said quietly. He turned to face her, his green eyes staring into her brown ones. If I'm the one telling you that I love you?  
  
Ginny said, an impish smile curving her lips. I could listen to those three words forever.  
  
I love you, Harry said, before their lips met in a long, sweet kiss.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
October and November flew by in a blur, almost as if they had been shortened. The first weekend in December, Harry awoke to a tapping on the window. He stepped out of bed groggily, and stumbled over to the window. He let Hedwig in, along with a flurry of snowflakes, and peered out the window to see the grounds covered in an icy white layer of snow. Hedwig hooted from his pillow, and he shut the window and toppled back into bed. Reaching out a hand for the letter, he unfolded the parchment to find a note from Ginny.  
  
  
I hope you don't mind that I borrowed Hedwig, and I hope she didn't wake you up too early. I just wanted to say meet me at the edge of the lake when you get this, because I need to talk to you. Ginny.  
  
  
Harry stepped out of his pajamas and into his robes, and after performing a Warming Spell so he wouldn't freeze, he headed down to the lake. He went to the private clump of trees, knowing that she would be there, and found her with her back against a tree and her eyes closed.  
  
he asked nervously, wondering if something had happened to her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him.  
  
Oh, hi, she said slowly. Her eyelids fluttered shut again, and fear shot through Harry.  
  
Ginny, are you all right? he asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
she said absently. Oh, sure. I'm fine. Perfectly fine. There was a note of coldness in her voice.  
  
Is something wrong? he tried again. What do you need to talk to me about?  
  
When did I say I needed to talk to you?  
  
In the note you sent with Hedwig, Harry said slowly, wondering if one of them was going crazy. Her eyes opened again, and she stared at him.  
  
she said just as slowly. But I think you're the one that needs to do the talking.  
  
he asked, confused. About what?  
  
You know about what, she accused. Don't lie to me, Harry.  
  
Ginny, what's the matter? Harry practically shouted. I have no idea what you're talking about!  
  
she said again. I'll humor you. Would you like to know who I was talking to last night?  
  
Sure, who? Harry said, wondering where this was leading to.  
  
Draco Malfoy came to find me.  
  
What did he do to you? Harry demanded angrily. If he touched you, I'll . . .  
  
Ginny laughed, a cold, humorless laugh. He just wanted to talk, she told him bitterly. About you.  
  
Me? What about me?  
  
And Hermione.  
  
Okay, then, what about me and Hermione? Harry wondered. She gave him a hard look.  
  
You're a very good actor, she told him. You know very well what he was telling me.  
  
I do?  
  
Of course you do. How long have you been seeing her, Harry?  
  
He just stared at her as the implication of her words sunk in. Are you kidding? he asked incredulously. Me and Hermione? She's going out with Ron! And I'm going out with you! You don't believe him, do you?  
  
She just looked at him.  
  
he said pleadingly. I'm in love with you! Not Hermione!  
  
He saw you in the library yesterday, she said, seeming not to hear his words. 'In a solitary corner' were his exact words. He saw you kissing, she spat out the words. How am I not supposed to believe him? You've been spending so much time with her lately, and you were in the library, together, she emphasized the word, when he said he saw you there. How am I not supposed to believe him? She turned away, but not before he saw a tear glimmering in her eye.  
  
Harry said gently. I am not going out with Hermione. I'm working on a Transfiguration project with her. I'm in love with you. He touched her arm, but she drew away from him. You believe him? he breathed angrily. She nodded stiffly. he shouted standing up. If you want to believe an evil, confused man over the one who loves you, that's your fault, not mine. I'll always love you, he said softly. Even if you don't believe me. He turned abruptly and walked away, clenching his fists hard to force out the pain in his heart.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny felt as if her heart was breaking. She hadn't wanted to believe Malfoy, but he'd been so earnest and sincere.  
  
_I don't want to hurt you, but you need to know this. _Those were Draco's exact words, and they weren't the words of someone who'd lie to her. And she had noticed Harry spending a lot of time with Hermione lately, and the day that Malfoy had come to her, they had been there for an especially long time. _A Transfiguration project? _She wondered if that was true. She wouldn't think that Harry would lie to her. But Draco had seemed so sincere, she couldn't help but believe him.  
  
I can't deal with this on my own, she said out loud. But who can I believe? She couldn't talk to Hermione, because she was who Harry was cheating with. Ron was obviously not willing to talk about her and Harry, and she couldn't imagine that any of her other friends would be able to help her sort this out. She hugged her knees to her chest, and sighed. As if on cue, she heard footsteps crunching through the snow, and Draco Malfoy himself stepped into the clearing.  
  
he said, grinning at her. Can I sit down? She nodded silently, and looked out at the lake, the edges of which were beginning to ice over. They sat for a moment in silence, which he soon broke.  
  
Are you mad at me?  
  
Ginny asked in surprise. She turned to look at his face, which was full of concern, something that she had never seen there before.  
  
For telling you about Harry and Hermione, he said gently. She stiffened, and slowly shook her head. There was another pause.  
  
No, I'm glad you told me, she said eventually. If you hadn't, I'd have felt like even more of an idiot when I finally noticed. He nodded wisely.  
  
Do you want to talk about it? he asked. She shrugged. Well, if you ever do, he continued, standing up. Just find me. Receiving no response, he began to walk away, but her voice stopped him.  
  
Why are you being so nice to me? He turned to look into her eyes, which were full of confusion and another emotion that he couldn't read.  
  
I already told you, he smiled. Because I love you. Leaving her to ponder that, he started towards the castle.  
  
She was more confused than before. How could he love her? He didn't even know anything about her. _But does Harry know much about you?_ a tiny voice inside her asked. _Are you sure that you still love him?_ She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to do. She stood up slowly and began walking towards the castle, following in Draco's footprints.


	14. A confused Hermione

Hi! I know I haven't posted anything for awhile, so hopefully this chapter will be good enough for people to forgive me. My beta reader really liked it! (hint, hint)  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione was confused, and it was making her mad. It wasn't like her to be confused. She was Head Girl, she had always gotten perfect grades, she could always figure everything out. The combination of being mad and confused was making her very grouchy, and people began avoiding her to keep from getting yelled at.  
  
She couldn't figure out the problem that was Harry and Ginny.  
  
What's wrong with me? she asked herself, lying on her back in her bed. Am I losing my mind or something? She rolled over onto her stomach, and punched at a pillow. She heard someone coming up the stairs, and looked towards the door to make sure no one was coming in to hear her talking to herself. The feet continued past the door, and she lay down again. Okay, Hermione, she told herself. Think. They're not talking to each other. They're also not talking to you--I mean, me. So something happened that involves me somehow . . . but what? What could have possibly happened? They're perfect for each other! she shouted into the pillow. She flopped onto her side and groaned.  
  
she continued, getting up and beginning to pace. Whatever happened is also making them avoid each other at all costs. They also avoid me . . . and it hurts when someone sees you coming and turns the other way! she yelled at the door. She carefully lay on her back in the middle of the floor.  
  
So, what could have happened that made them mad at each other and includes me? she wondered. She groaned, and rolled onto her stomach, hitting her head on Lavender's trunk in the process. And all of a sudden it hit her. Oh, my goodness! She sat up, her eyes wide and staring at nothing. Ginny must think that I've been cheating with Harry! That's why she's avoiding me . . . and Harry . . . and I guess Ron, too. And she must have told Harry why she's avoiding him, so he's avoiding me to keep her from continuing to think that, but . . . why would she think that in the first place? She sighed loudly, and lay down on her side. More reasoning. Ugh.  
  
She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door creak open.  
  
  
  
She rolled over to see Ron running towards her. What do you want? she asked grumpily. He stopped abruptly.  
  
I--I just . . . he stammered. You looked like you were dead or something. What are you doing?  
  
she retorted, feeling her cheeks flame red. I was just . . . thinking, she finished lamely. Ron sat down next to her.  
  
And you think best by lying on the floor? he grinned. He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him.  
  
Ron, we have to talk, she said firmly. Harry and Ginny are avoiding us and each other.  
  
I know, he said.  
  
We have to do something about it! Hermione exclaimed. Don't you care at all?  
  
I don't think there's really anything we can do, Ron said, looking confused. Ginny dumped him.  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped. she shrieked.  
  
Didn't Harry tell you? Ron asked, looking more confused than ever. She thought that he was cheating on her.  
  
Hermione could barely breathe. Why didn't he tell me? I had to figure it out . . . all on my own . . . and be grouchy in the process . . . and he told you?! Harry Potter! she screamed, jumping to her feet. Ooh, I am going to . . .  
  
Ron looked alarmed. What's the matter with you? She gave him a look so fierce that he stammered, He's in the library . . . studying . . .  
  
Hermione stormed off, and he called after her, Don't kill him! Suddenly, Parvati came through the door, and stopped short.  
  
she asked. What are you doing in here?  
  
Ron could feel himself going scarlet. he said brilliantly. I was talking to Hermione, and . . .  
  
She just stomped past me, Parvati told him. What did you say to her?  
  
What? It wasn't me, it was Harry! Ron said quickly.  
  
Harry's in here too? she asked incredulously.  
  
Ron shouted. Oh . . . I'm just going to leave! He brushed past her, and as he started down the stairs, he heard her call after him,  
  
If you've broken up, I am definitely available!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry listlessly flipped the pages of a book, hardly looking at the words on the page. He sighed loudly, causing Madam Pince to look over at him with a disapproving look on her face. He closed the book, and scribbled, I am losing my mind on a piece of parchment. He sighed again, and rested his head on his arms.  
  
Harry Potter! He lifted his head as Hermione slid into the seat next to him.  
  
Oh, hi, he said dully. You shouldn't be here. I mean . . .  
  
Why didn't you tell me about you and Ginny? she demanded.  
  
What do you mean? he lied. Hermione, you're going to make Madam Pince--  
  
I don't care! she hissed. Am I still your friend or not, Harry? I mean honestly, you've been avoiding me for the past few days, and then you didn't even tell me when you and Ginny broke up. That's not what friends do! They tell each other things!  
  
Harry said.   
  
Wrong answer, Potter, a lazy voice drawled, and Harry turned his head to see Draco Malfoy sit down opposite them.  
  
What are you doing here? Hermione said contemptuously. He ignored her.  
  
You don't have much luck with women, do you, Potter? Malfoy said, smirking at Harry, who opened the book again and ignored him. I mean, Malfoy continued. You don't even know the right thing to say to your . . . best friend, he said, emphasizing the word _best_. That's two you've lost so far. He stood up, slicked back his hair, and sauntered off. Hermione stared after him open-mouthed.  
  
Harry, what is he talking about? she asked urgently.  
  
Oh . . . nothing, Harry mumbled. Hermione slammed his book shut.  
  
Harry Potter, she said quietly. There's some things that you've figured out on your own, and you've done a great job with them. This is too big for you to handle by yourself. Tell me what happened.  
  
He sighed, and began talking reluctantly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Reviewreviewreviewreviewreview or I will have to get very, very angry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Two plans begin

*slap, slap* I am a very bad girl, I know. For some reason, this chapter took a long time to work itself out. If I have a muse, she's mad at me.  
  
Just a quick recap . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry Potter, she said quietly. There's some things that you've figured out on your own, and you've done a great job with them. This is too big for you to handle by yourself. Tell me what happened.  
  
He sighed, and began talking reluctantly.  
  
When he was done, Hermione's eyes were big. Oh, Harry, she said quietly. I'm so sorry. And here I'm getting mad at you just because you didn't tell me something. He nodded, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
What are we going to do? she asked after a moment.  
  
Harry said blankly. We can't do anything. She hates me now.  
  
We can't just give up! Hermione insisted. You've never given up on anything in your life. Don't start now!  
  
Yeah I have. When I was seven, Dudley--  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione began. I think that we should start by--  
  
She was interrupted by a strangled noise from Harry. His eyes were wide, staring at something . . . or someone. She whirled around to see Ginny standing frozen in the doorway to the library, her normally pale skin as white as a sheet. Her eyes were locked on Harry's, and her face was twisted in an expression of horror. Her gaze flickered briefly to Hermione, then, with tears beginning to stream down her face, she turned and fled.  
  
Oh no, Harry groaned, beginning to rise from his seat. I have to go find her. I have to tell her it's not what it looks like. Hermione grabbed his arm.  
  
she said firmly. We have to do this right. This is not the sort of thing that we can just go rushing into. Sit down, and we'll think of something.  
  
I guess you're right, he agreed, sitting down. He began flipping through the book again.  
  
Hermione said, after staring at him for a moment. What on earth are you doing?  
  
Oh, this? Harry said, motioning at the book. It's for my Transfiguration essay. You know, the one on Animagi?  
  
I know about the essay, Hermione said witheringly. I used the same book. About three weeks ago, too. I meant, why are you looking in there?  
  
For information for my essay, Harry said slowly, as if talking to a two-year old.  
  
Hermione said, becoming very exasperated. Why are you doing that now? Aren't we supposed to be thinking about the Ginny situation?  
  
I don't want to think about that, Harry said, flipping pages. It makes my head hurt.  
  
You have to do something, Hermione told him. It's not going to go away if you ignore it.  
  
I know, Harry said, looking at her. You know what, Hermione? I know that! I really do!  
  
Hermione said. I think I'll go see what Ron's up to.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Deep in the Dark Forest, a meeting was going on. A group of six black-robed figures stood silently in a circle, waiting. A chilly breeze whispered through, swirling the leaves on the forest floor, but they were still silent. There was a sudden _POP! _and another figure appeared in their midst.  
  
It is working, he said in a voice as cold as the wind. The plan will not fail this time. With Voldemort out of the way, and me as your leader, we can finally begin to do things right. The six fell to their knees, muttering their devotion to the new Dark Lord.  
  
Get up, he spat, and they hurriedly obeyed. We will not have slaves. We will be companions in our pursuit. We will listen to each other. We will take each others advice. But . . . He paused. If it comes down to it, it is me that you will obey. The others hesitated, somewhat unsure, but slowly they began talking and opening up, something they had never been able to do before.  
  
The leader stood silently in the middle of the circle, watching with a cold smile on his face. _It willbe so much easier this time,_ he thought. _They will be much more willing to do my every command if we seem as equals. I will not fail._  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Are you sure about this? Harry asked Hermione as she steered him up to the common room.  
  
she assured him. Chocolate frog, she said to the Fat Lady, who promptly swung open.  
  
I can't do this! She'll think I've gone completely crazy, Harry whispered, refusing to go in.  
  
Honestly, Harry, Hermione grunted, trying to shove him through the portrait hole. Do you want her back or not?  
  
Are you going in? the Fat Lady asked grumpily. Don't tell me you woke me up for nothing!  
  
We're . . . going . . . in . . . Hermione said between grunts. Right . . . now . . . or not . . . Harry, come on! He grudgingly stepped through the hole, with Hermione right behind him. He froze at the sight of Ginny curled up in an armchair near the fireplace, a huge book in her lap. Hermione gave him another shove, and ducked behind a different chair. Harry gave her an exasperated glance, and slowly started in Ginny's direction.  
  
He stopped again, wondering how one person could hold so much beauty. The firelight cast dancing patterns of reds and golds in her long hair, spilled across her shoulders. Her face was whiter that usual, making the delicate sprinkling of freckles across her nose stand out. Her large eyes were red from crying, but still deep and lovely. Harry took a deep breath, and walked straight towards her.  
  
His voice came out tentatively, not confident as he had hoped. She jumped and darted a glance at him, but quickly looked away. Ginny, I wanted to tell you . . . I'm so sorry for everything. None of this is what it appears. He gave a sad smile, and walked past and up the stairs to his dormitory. From her position behind the chair, Hermione watched Ginny's eyes follow Harry's back until he disappeared around the corner. Ginny swiped at her eyes, and focused her attention on her book again. Hermione quietly moved through the common room, and dashed up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. She eased open the door to Ginny's room, and peered inside. Empty.  
  
She crept across the room, reaching inside her robes, and pulling out a folded piece of parchment. She placed it carefully on Ginny's pillow, and hurriedly left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny was exhausted. She had to study for a Transfiguration quiz, but she was just too tired to concentrate. She closed the book that was resting in her lap, and leaned her head against the back of the armchair.  
  
None of this is what it appears? she murmured, wondering what Harry had meant. I hate him. But I can't hate him! I love him . . . but I hate him. I hate this situation, she groaned. I need to go to sleep. She stood up, picked up the book with a sigh, and headed upstairs to her room. The others were already asleep. She tiptoed across the room in the dark, and lit a small candle on her bedside table. She fell into her bed, and heard a crackling of parchment as her head hit the pillow.  
  
Who on earth . . .? she wondered, unfolding the note, which was now slightly crumpled. She began to read.  
  
  
_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
-Romeo and Juliet, Act II  
William Shakespeare_  
  
  
Ginny sank back into her pillow, her eyes fixed on the parchment. It was beautiful writing, if a bit hard to understand. Who is this from? she wondered. Is this supposed to be about me? Who's William Shakespeare? She fell silent as someone in the room turned over in their sleep. _I have so many questions!_ she thought frantically. _I need to talk to someone.  
  
_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She woke early the next morning. A yawn split her face, and she stretched out her arms, brushing something off of her bedside table. _The note!_ she remembered, and reached down for it. The thought that had been resurfacing in her mind all during the night triggered something in her memory, and she scrambled to her trunk at the end of her bed. Digging through it, she tossed clothes and books onto the bed, and finally found her old Muggle Studies book. She flipped it open to the index, and ran a finger down the words.  
  
There! Shakespeare, William. Page 235. She turned the pages, found 235, and began reading:  
  
  
William Shakespeare was a Muggle writer who lived in the late sixteen-century and early seventeen-century. He wrote many plays and poems, in a style of writing called Old English. Some of his more famous plays are _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, _The Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark_, and _The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet._ For more on those three plays, see the index at the back of the book.  
  
  
Ginny muttered, and flipped back to the index. Romeo and Juliet. Page 236. Stupid book! She found page 236, and read:  
  
  
The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet is a sixteenth-century play written by William Shakespeare. It is about two families, the Montagues and the Capulets, who hate each other. Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet meet at a party and fall in love. They are secretly married, then Romeo is banished for killing Juliet's cousin. Juliet becomes engaged to the wealthy Count Paris, and must fake her death to be with Romeo again. Messages fail to be passed along, and Romeo thinks that she is really dead. He goes to her tomb to see her one last time, and then kills himself. Juliet wakes to find her dead husband, and kills herself in anguish.  
  
  
I want to read this! Ginny whispered to herself. It sounds like a fantastic story! But how do I get hold of a Muggle book? A sudden idea hit her, and she began scribbling a note on the back of the one she had received.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry was sitting at a table in the common room later that day when Hermione rushed up to him.  
  
she exclaimed, sitting next to him. She left a note! I went to deliver the new one, and this was there on her pillow!  
  
Let me see, Harry said immediately. He ripped it open, and scanned Ginny's neat handwriting.  
  
  
_To my mysterious admirer:  
If the comments about the starry eyes were for me, thank you. That was the most beautiful thing I've ever read. Do you think it would be possible for me to get a copy of Romeo and Juliet? Thank you so much. Oh, and who are you? This is going to drive me crazy until you tell me.  
Ginny_  
  
  
Harry looked up at Hermione, his mouth open. he finally said. She understood it. I needed all the footnotes and everything. But I'm not telling her that it's me yet . . . right?  
  
Hermione agreed. First we have to warm her up towards you again, and prove that Malfoy is plotting something . . . although we don't know what yet. Then you tell her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  



	16. The dream and Ginny is torn

He moved toward the castle. Up the steps silently. Through the door, long black cloak swishing. Treading carefully, noiselessly, down the hall, down the stairs, through the drafty corridors. He thought no one could see him, no one would care. It was two in the morning, no one would be roaming the castle.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He was being followed by someone . . . an invisible someone. Harry tiptoed after the figure, wondering who it was. He held on tightly to the Invisibility Cloak that was draped over him, hoping that the fabric wouldn't slip off, as it had before. He froze in his tracks, mimicking the movements of the person ahead of him, holding his breath. Why was the person even down here in the first place? Harry had just been sneaking down for some hot chocolate from the kitchens when he'd seen the figure. Of course he'd decided to follow it. That had just seemed natural. But now he was freezing in bare feet, and he had almost decided to just go back upstairs, when the figure muttered something. The wall slid open, revealing the Slytherin common room. And then, the figure glanced around, checking to make sure no one was watching.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
He stepped into the room, and the wall closed behind him. Harry retreated back to the main hallway, wondering why Malfoy was sneaking around the castle at two in the morning. Oh well, he thought, his cold feet reminding him of his original purpose down here. Maybe that hot chocolate will help me to get back to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione woke abruptly, drenched in a cold sweat, fighting an urge to scream. She clutched her blankets to her chest, forcing herself to breathe deeply. She had just had the most horrible dream. she moaned, pulling her pillows over her head. She couldn't fall asleep again. She gave up, grabbed her robe, shoved her feet into her slippers, and felt her way across the room. She stumbled down the staircase. Good. The fire was still lit, and she made her way across the room and sank down into an armchair. The only problem was, she sank right into someone's lap. She opened her mouth to scream, but a hand clapped over her mouth.  
  
It was Harry. It's just me, okay? You're not going to scream if I let you go, are you? She shook her head, and he released her. She moved to the chair next to him, and stared into the flames.  
  
Harry asked. Are you okay?  
  
It was awful! she burst out. You . . . and Malfoy was there, and . . . oh, Harry! It was terrible!  
  
Harry said, glancing around nervously. You're going to wake someone up. Now, what are you talking about? What was so horrible?  
  
The dream, Hermione said shakily. I had an awful dream. I'm all jittery. She held out her hand, and Harry could see that it was trembling.  
  
he said soothingly, trying to calm her down. Tell me about it.  
  
she began, her eyes still on the fire, I was walking by the lake, and you were there . . . I don't remember what you were doing. I waved, but you didn't see me. Then someone was running towards you, someone in a long, dark cloak . . . and you didn't see him. I started yelling, but you didn't hear me. You turned to see him just in time to pull out your wand and block the spell he cast. And then you were dueling, and something happened . . . I can't remember what . . . and then you were on the ground, and he was laughing . . . and then you saw something over his shoulder. And you stood up, and you looked him in the eye, and you said something . . . and he looked furious, and then you put the Body-Bind on him, and then . . . She paused.  
  
And then . . . Harry prompted.  
  
Ginny was there, Hermione said, a strange look on her face. I don't remember what else happened, but I know that she was there. Do you think it means anything?  
  
I hope so! Harry said, trying to lighten the situation, but failing. Did you see his face? The person that I was fighting?  
  
she said slowly. Well, maybe, but if I did I can't remember what it looked like.  
  
Well, it was just a dream, Harry said uncertainly. It's not like it's going to come true. If it happened to Lavender or Parvati, they'd go running to Professor Trelawney, but you know them.  
  
Hermione nodded slowly, but she was still troubled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny walked down the castle steps, shivering in the cold wind. She clutched her cloak tightly around herself, muttering a Warming Charm. She couldn't figure out why Draco had asked her to meet him in the Quidditch stands after lunch, but he had sounded urgent, so she was losing her free hour (and it seemed like most of her body heat) to talk to him. She didn't exactly trust him anymore. She wasn't sure why, but he had started sounding impatient when he talked to her, almost as if he didn't even want to be there. But he was the only person that she felt she could confide in, after what Harry had done to her. She was dying to ask Draco about Romeo and Juliet, but he had seemed distracted lately, and she didn't want him to become angry with her. She began walking up the steps, after seeing him sitting at the very top of the stands.  
  
Why do you like it all the way up here? she panted after finally reaching him. He ignored her question, and motioned for her to sit down. His eyes were on the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, who were swooping around in practice. Ginny followed his gaze, and briefly caught sight of Harry. She quickly looked away, and turned back to Draco. So, what did you want to talk to me about? she asked curiously.  
  
Oh, right, he said absently, his eyes still following Harry as he soared around the field. I wanted to ask you how your classes have been going. What you've been learning.  
  
Ginny stared at him. You made me come all the way out here to ask me how my classes are? Are you crazy? she added silently, but didn't dare to actually say it out loud.  
  
His eyes finally shifted to her. he said finally, after scrutinizing her for awhile. How are your classes?  
  
she said shortly. If you don't mind, Draco, I have a paper to write for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I really should be going back. She stood up and began walking down the steps hurriedly, wanting to get away from him and his cold, staring eyes.  
  
While she was hurrying back to the castle, rubbing her hands together and muttering about stupid charms that wear off too soon, she heard footsteps behind her. Ginny turned briefly to see Harry jogging towards her, then put her head down and began walking even faster, hoping that he'd ignore her.  
  
Harry said, coming up next to her and slowing a bit to match her pace. You look cold.  
  
She grunted.  
  
he said, offering her his scarf.  
  
Thank you, she muttered, not having the energy to protest as he wrapped it around her neck. They continued in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Harry said eventually. Can I -- can I talk to you?  
  
Aren't you already? she snapped, feeling awful as soon as the words were out of her mouth. She felt him wince, but tried to ignore the feeling of her heart aching. Draco had told her -- wait, why did she care about what Draco told her? He _had_ been acting strangely lately, and she didn't like it at all.  
  
Harry said curtly, cutting into her thoughts. I was going to ask if you're still mad at me, but I don't think I need to anymore. Bye. He began running again, moving away from her quickly.  
  
Ginny stopped and watched him. she whispered suddenly. Wait! Harry! But he had already gone into the castle. Ginny sighed, suddenly realized that it was snowing, and hurried inside. She shook out her cloak and was heading towards the stairs when she realized that she was about to collide with someone.  
  
Ginny gasped as Hermione ran right into her. Strangely, Hermione didn't look surprised at all, but merely grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her up the stairs and into the first classroom she came across.  
  
Ginny exclaimed, wrenching her arm out of Hermione's grasp. What are you doing?  
  
Hermione looked furious. Do you have _any _idea what you are doing to Harry? she spat. Draco Malfoy. Come on, Ginny! You're acting like an idiot over him! Malfoy's not worth all this, and you know it.  
  
Ginny stared at her, feeling stunned. A cold feeling of dread washed over her, and she suddenly wobbled, clutching for a nearby desk. she said slowly, suddenly remembering something. Is there any charm that makes a lie seem believable?  
  
Well, of course, Hermione said impatiently. It's called a Persuasive Charm. It's very effective, but it tends to wear off after awhile. Why do you want to know? Don't you care at all about Harry? Remember at the beginning of the year . . .  
  
Ginny was just remembering something. That day when Draco had told her about seeing Harry and Hermione together . . . before he had come into the clearing . . . she had heard him mutter something. What was it? Something almost like . . . she muttered.  
  
Hermione corrected. If you already know it, why are you asking me about it?  
  
Ginny suddenly discovered that she had tears running down her face. He tricked me! she bawled, burying her face in her hands.  
  
Well, obviously, Hermione said, although she seemed to be softening a little.  
  
He used that charm on me! Ginny wailed. I only just remembered.  
  
Hermione said, her voice suddenly more understanding. Oh. Ginny, I'm sorry, I had no idea. That isn't a charm that they teach us in our classes. I wouldn't have thought that he'd know it.  
  
Ginny stood there and sobbed, barely listening to Hermione, who was still going on about the difficulty of the charm and wondering how Malfoy had learned it.  
  
she said suddenly. What am I going to do? Nobody's going to believe this. And Harry . . . Harry thinks I hate him.  
  
Well, I thought so too, until now, Hermione replied stiffly, although she reached out and patted Ginny's back as the tears began again. You just have to tell Malfoy to leave you alone. Tell him that you know what he did, and if he comes near you again, you'll tell everyone.  
  
But nobody will believe me, Ginny wailed again. I don't have any proof.  
  
At this point, I don't think there's anything else you _can _do, Hermione said, still looking faintly disapproving. Just tell Malfoy that you're through with him.  
  
What if he tries to put a spell on me again?  
  
Don't stay near him long enough to give him a chance.  



	17. I hate you!

Harry sat listlessly in Gryffindor common room, slouched in an armchair and staring into the fire. A few people had given him rather odd looks when passing by, but no one had stopped to talk, and he was grateful. He needed to think about the problem that was Ginny. Harry couldn't figure out why she didn't just drop Malfoy and be done with it. They clearly weren't happy when they were together, as Harry had found out with the help of his Invisibility Cloak: Malfoy would stare at nothing in particular, though it was easy to see his mind was somewhere else than whatever it was he was looking at, and Ginny would stammer and look uncomfortable and try (and fail) to start conversations. The few rare times they did talk for more than five minutes was to argue. Harry shook his head, partly in confusion, partly in anger, and for lack of anything better to do, glanced over at the portrait hole as it swung open.  
  
Ginny herself climbed in, and Harry quickly turned away, trying to appear as though there was something interesting in the fireplace. He could sense Ginny walk behind him towards the staircase, then hesitate. She moved towards him, and dropped his scarf in his lap.  
  
Thank you, she said quickly, not meeting his eyes, and hurried up to her dormitory.  
  
Harry said, a bit late because he was startled that she hadn't snapped at him. He picked the scarf up, and could detect Ginny's scent on it, citrusy and fresh. Thinking of her made him frustrated again, and he began to wonder if it was time to re-enlist Hermione.  
  
She was in the library, occupying a whole table with large, heavy books and scrolls of parchment.  
  
Oh, hello, she said when Harry sat down across from her. I'm afraid I don't have time to talk, I'm working on that Potions essay. I've left it a bit late, and--  
  
It's not due for two weeks! Harry said, staring at the table, or rather the books on the table, in shock.  
  
I know that, Hermione said impatiently, flipping through the dusty pages of Bewitch the Mind and Ensnare the Senses: Advanced Potions. But next week I have to write the Transfiguration paper, and after that there's the Herbology test, so I want to get this done. She didn't actually say, _So go away_, but she might as well have.  
  
Well, I'll see you later then, Harry said dejectedly, rising to his feet. Where's Ron?  
  
Haven't seen him, Hermione replied, now scribbling notes on a piece of parchment. Harry left, and began wandering an aimless pathway through the corridors. When he realized, somewhere near the trophy room, that he must look pretty stupid, he decided to go back to the common room and see who else was there. As he passed an empty classroom, he heard voices coming from inside, and pressed his ear to the door to see who it was.  
  
You fool, a cold voice said. I will not give her up now. We're almost through with this!  
  
B-but she doesn't like you any more, another person stammered. Wouldn't it be easier to just-  
  
the first one commanded. Lowering his voice, he continued: If this is going to work at all, it will have to be done my way. Once _he_ is out of the way, we'll just have to take care of that old idiot of a professor, and then there will be no one left to challenge us.  
  
He has many friends, though, the second replied hesitantly. They will all want revenge, and there are so few of us. How will we be able to-  
  
Don't worry about them, the other said dismissively. They present no problem at all. Just follow me and everything will be fine.  
  
The conversation sounded finished, and Harry sprinted down the hallway and around the corner, not wanting whoever had been in there to see him. He bent over to catch his breath. Whatever they had been talking about sounded serious. The first voice, the colder one, had reminded him of someone. But who? He racked his mind, trying to think of who it could be, when suddenly . . .  
  
Harry? What are you doing?  
  
Ron was standing in front of him, wearing his Quidditch robes and a confused expression.  
  
Oh, I was just . . . er . . . Harry tried to think of a plausible explanation for being bent double in the third-floor corridor, and whether or not he should tell Ron what he had just heard. I was . . . thinking.  
  
Ron repeated skeptically. About what?  
  
A conversation I overheard, Harry said offhandedly. He began walking in the direction of Gryffindor house. Want a game of chess?  
  
After I change out of these, Ron answered, tugging at his robes. But why were you thinking about a conversation while leaning against the wall near the trophy room?  
  
Because I had nothing better to do? Harry replied. Ron looked at him strangely, but said nothing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning, Ginny received a note from Malfoy at breakfast:  
  
  
Ginny - Meet me by the lake as soon as you can.  
  
  
She sighed. Today was the day. She was going to get rid of him--her sanity depended on it. She noticed him rise and leave the room, and in a few minutes, she made excuses and hurried outside. On the way down to the lake, she took several deep, nervous breaths, trying to calm herself. It didn't help. _As long as he doesn't try to put a spell on me again, I'll be fine,_ she told herself. _What do I have to worry about? It's just Malfoy._ She sighed again, and stepped into the little clearing. Malfoy was sitting with his back against a tree, and he looked up as she crunched on a twig.  
  
Sit down, he said lazily, indicating the snowy ground next to him with a sweep of his hand.  
  
I'd rather not, Ginny told him nervously. She took a deep breath. I have to talk to you about something.  
  
So talk, he said, after giving her a harsh glare.  
  
I think . . . um . . . Ginny began. This was harder than she had thought. She couldn't help feeling intimidated by him. I think that . . . it's going to snow again. _What was that?_ she thought in disgust, as he looked at her in mild surprise.  
  
And why is that so important? he asked, sneering slightly.  
  
Oh, how she hated him! He was always so disrespectful, so utterly revolting. She was grateful that she had the excuse of the Persuasive Charm to explain away her original trust in him.  
  
Are you going to say anything? he said impatiently, watching her as she stared at him angrily.  
  
I _hate_ you, she found herself saying, and something broke somewhere deep inside her. A torrent of angry words rushed out, and there was nothing she could do to stop them. You _never_ listen to me, you don't _care_ about me, you put me under a _spell_ so I'd like you! You lied to me about Harry, you lied to me about Hermione, and you lied to me about myself! That stupid spell finally wore off, and you know what I realized? I never liked you at all! Not one bit! I am never talking to you again! We . . . are . . . through! She hissed the last words at him and left, running back up to the castle, crunching in the snow.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe how free she felt. She wouldn't have been surprised if she had started floating; it was as if she had had a heavy burden on her for a long time, and it was finally gone. I really need to speak my mind more often, she muttered to herself, bursting through the castle doors. People exiting Great Hall looked at her strangely, but she found that she didn't care what they thought at all. She was done with him. She was done with being manipulated by people. From now on, she was living her life the way she wanted to.  
  
And that meant finding Harry.


	18. No, you heard me right

Harry exclaimed suddenly, triumphantly relocating his rook. Ron stared at the chessboard in disbelief, trying to find a flaw in Harry's arrangement of chess pieces.  
  
There wasn't one.  
  
I don't believe it, Ron said good-naturedly. Okay, which of my pieces did you hide under the table?  
  
Harry said, still not quite comprehending the situation. I actually beat you? That's the first time in seven years! I knew I would win someday.  
  
They began clearing away the chessboard, and were still arguing about the game when Hermione came in.  
  
she greeted them, dumping an armful of books on the table. I've finally finished.  
  
Finished what? Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
My Potions essay, Hermione replied triumphantly, digging out from her bag with a flourish. Ron's jaw dropped.  
  
That's four rolls of parchment, he said weakly. How could you write that much?  
  
Hermione made an impatient noise. That's how much information I found on Truth Potions. She replaced the essay back in her bag, and looked at them.  
  
Anyone want to help me carry these books upstairs?  
  
said Ron, helping her gather them up. Why do you need all these if you're done with the essay? he asked, following her up the stairs to her dormitory. Harry could faintly hear her explaining about the Transfiguration paper and the Herbology test, and he shook his head in exasperation. He would never understand Hermione. He looked over at the portrait hole to see Ginny come in, and quickly gathered up his chess pieces and started towards the staircase.  
  
  
  
He turned.  
  
What, Ginny? He was trying to make himself feel nothing, to be empty of all emotion, but he just couldn't. He still loved her, and as much as he would have liked to pretend that he didn't, it wasn't possible.  
  
I have to talk to you, she said, sounding a little shaky.  
  
Is something wrong? Harry asked in concern. She looked paler than normal, and he wondered what was the matter.  
  
she said, smiling faintly. Well--sort of. Where can we go? I don't want people to hear.  
  
I suppose you can come up to my dormitory, Harry said slowly. There shouldn't be anyone in there at this time of day. He lead the way up the stairs, still clutching the box of chessmen. How could she make him feel like this, so unsettled and yet complete at the same time? _She's dating Malfoy,_ he told himself sharply. _Stop being an idiot._ They walked into his dormitory, which was empty, and he tossed the box on his bed. He turned to face her, gritting his teeth, wondering what could possibly be wrong.  
  
he said. What is it?  
  
She looked very uncomfortable. Nervously uncomfortable.  
  
I know you're probably mad at me right now, she said, not looking him in the eye, wringing her hands. Harry made a noise of assent, and her cheeks turned pink. I just wanted to tell you that-- She paused. That--I've broken up with Malfoy. I just wanted you to know. She turned to leave, her head still down, but Harry grabbed her wrist.  
  
Wait a moment, he said, beginning to feel excited. I must have heard you wrong. I thought that you said you've broken up with Malfoy.  
  
No, you heard me right, she whispered, finally bringing her eyes to meet his. Harry just stared at her.  
  
he asked finally.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath. First of all, I need to tell you about something called a Persuasive Charm.  
  
No, you don't, he interrupted. I know what it is. Hermione told me about it a little while ago. She was all excited because she found out about it when she was doing research, and--  
  
  
  
  
  
Malfoy put a Persuasive Charm on me.  
  
Harry sat down. Hard. He looked stunned.  
  
Ginny said shakily, it wasn't really that I liked him, it was that stupid charm. And I'm really sorry about everything, Harry. He was silent. Please, say something, she whispered, turning away.   
  
I'm thinking, he said, which was true. Everything was finally making sense. He knew that Ginny wouldn't have trusted Malfoy, she wasn't the kind of person who would be blinded by false words. But to pretend as though none of this had ever happened, to go back to the way it was before Malfoy . . . Harry wasn't sure if he could do that. How would that make him appear to others? Weak and dependent?  
  
Ginny was walking away, her shoulders shaking.  
  
Harry said quickly, following her, I love you. _Where did that come from?_ he wondered. And all of a sudden, he found that he didn't care what other people thought. He had Ginny back, and that was all he needed.  
  
She fell into his arms, sobbing hysterically, and Harry quickly nudged the door closed with his foot, not wanting anyone to hear her and think something was wrong.  
  
she wailed, I'm so sorry for everything. I--  
  
It's all right, Harry said soothingly, patting her back. It wasn't your fault. It's just a good thing that the charm wore off. I'm glad he didn't realize that it was going to.  
  
Her tears were subsiding, and she let go of him, wiping at her face. They looked at each other, beginning to feel slightly awkward.  
  
Harry said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Tomorrow's the last Hogsmeade visit before Christmas. D'you want to go with me?  
  
Ginny smiled, and flung herself into his arms again. I love you too, she whispered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They were sitting in front of the fireplace later, talking about nothing in particular, when Ron and Hermione came into the common room. Harry and Ginny looked up as Hermione's mouth fell open in surprise.  
  
Oh, hello, Ginny said airily, as if nothing out of the ordinary were happening. We were wondering where you two had gotten to.  
  
What--how--what the bloody hell is going on?! Ron demanded furiously.  
  
Hermione closed her mouth, looking as if it took a lot of effort to do so. Oh, Ron, she said, slapping his cheek lightly. Hush. I'm glad you've finally come to your senses, she said to Harry and Ginny, smiling happily. If you'll excuse us-- She pulled Ron, who was looking rather dazed, out of the common room. Harry could hear her lecturing him all the way down the corridor. He looked at Ginny, and they began laughing.  
  
Ginny said eventually, wiping tears from her eyes. Do you still need to get any Christmas presents in Hogsmeade?  
  
A few, Harry said off-handedly. By the way, what do you want for Christmas?  
  
She laughed. Surprise me.  
  
Sounds good.  
  
What about you?  
  
What do I want?  
  
  
  
Surprise me.  
  
She giggled again, and scooted closer to him on the couch, tucking her legs up. I changed my mind, she whispered, leaning on his shoulder. He could detect her citrus scent mingled with the fresh smell of her shampoo, and took a deep breath.  
  
About what? he asked, wrapping a lock of her silky hair around his finger.  
  
She gave him an impish look, and sang, All I want for Christmas--is you.  
  
Where'd you learn that? Harry could feel his face breaking into a slightly foolish grin.  
  
Oh, Hermione's been singing it all week, Ginny said innocently, gazing up at him.  
  
Hermione? Singing?  
  
That's what I just said.  
  
I've never heard Hermione sing before, Harry said in amazement. The idea of book-obsessed Hermione singing was a very strange one.  
  
Well, she does, Ginny replied. Quite nicely, too.  
  
Sing the rest of the song, Harry told her.  
  
Oh, I'm not any good at singing, Harry, she said pleadingly.  
  
  
  
She sighed and began singing, softly. Looking back, Harry wished that the sweetness of the moment had gone on forever; the crackling of the fire, Ginny's light weight resting on his side, her intoxicating scent, and her honey-rich voice filling the room and his soul.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hi everyone! Just a few notes:  
  
First of all, I hope you know what song I am talking about. I'm not sure who it's by, but you have to have heard it, all the radio stations play it at Christmas time: I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree . . . and so on.  
  
I know it's been a long time, but I am finally working on this again. I'm not planning on making it too much longer, maybe five or so more chapters (long ones, but that's good, cause they've been too short). So thanks for reading this, and stick with me, cause we're almost through!  
  
Reviewers: I was reading through my reviews, and I'm very happy that so many people like the story, but I have a small request to make. Instead of just saying things like, Good story! I like it!, I would love it it you guys could be more specific. Tell me what's good, parts you liked a lot, and what's bad, any parts that you didn't like or thought was badly written or whatever. That would mean so much to me. Thank you so much for the moral support: I love you guys!  
  
If you want me to email you when I update, either leave your address in your review or send it to my email address. Thanks.  
  
Now what are you waiting for? I'm all done blabbing! Go review (and in detail, please)! -Unique Chica  
  
  



	19. You can't tell anyone or he'll kill me

There was another secret meeting in the Forbidden Forest, precisely at midnight.  
  
My Lord, one of the black-cloaked figures muttered, I really don't think this is going to work. What if--  
  
It will work. He stared at them imperiously. Two more had joined the original number, and he was pleased. It was a start. Soon, after their only enemies were dead, even more would join them. But for now, they were enough.  
  
But I really don't think--  
  
he commanded. It . . . will . . . work. How could we fail, now that we are so close to our goal?  
  
There was no response.  
  
he said, satisfied with their obedience. Now, is everyone clear on the plan?  
  
They murmured assent.  
  
Wait until I signal you, he told them, and then strode away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry awoke on Christmas morning to the sound of Seamus ripping the paper from his presents. Harry glanced at the clock and groaned.  
  
Couldn't you have waited until sometime other than six in the morning? Harry groaned, pulling his pillow over his head.  
  
Oh, come off it, Harry, came the muffled reply. It's Christmas. Harry tried to fall back asleep, but gave up when Ron awoke as well. He emerged from under his pillow just in time to see Neville roll out of bed and onto the floor.  
  
Neville cried, jolting awake. He sat up slowly, and blinked around the room at four amused faces. You know when you have that dream when you're climbing a mountain, and then you fall off? he said sheepishly, clambering back into his bed. Neville hadn't changed at all in his years at Hogwarts. Harry shook his head, and reached for his presents. On top of the pile was a folded scrap of parchment, which Harry unfolded and read quickly.  
  
  
_I'm afraid i'm feeling awfully ill, so I'm going to stay in bed today. Don't come try to see me--you know you're not allowed. I'll talk to you later. Ginny  
_  
  
Harry looked at the note more carefully. Something was not right. It was her distinctive handwriting, but it was messier than usual, as if she had been rushed. He had been talking to her late last night--how could she have gotten sick that quickly? Harry decided that he would go see her at a more reasonable hour and make sure that she was all right. Just then, Ron chucked a pillow at him.  
  
Oy! What's wrong with you? Open your presents!  
  
Harry hurled the pillow back, knocking Ron over backwards, and in the ensuing commotion, forgot about Ginny's note. They ended the pillow fight after Neville had fallen out of bed for the second time, and Harry finally got around to opening his presents. He had received his usual package of a sweater and an enormous amount of fudge from Mrs. Weasley, as well as rock cakes from Hagrid, a lot of Sugar Quills from Ron, a book on Quidditch from Hermione, and various other packages from assorted people.  
  
Who's Natalie MacDonald? Harry asked, staring at a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans that had been sent by the girl in question.  
  
Sixth year Gryffindor, Ron replied, opening a Chocolate Frog.   
  
She sent me a present, and I've never spoken a word to her in my entire life, Harry said, astonished and slightly embarrassed.  
  
Seamus began laughing.  
  
Oh, shut up, Harry muttered, and began tearing the paper off another package.  
  
He didn't remember Ginny until he and Ron encountered Hermione in the common room.  
  
Merry Christmas! Hermione said happily, giving each of them a quick hug. Where's Ginny? she added.  
  
Harry said, feeling as though he had somehow betrayed Ginny. She sent me a note saying that she was sick, but--  
  
Well, come on then, Ron interrupted. I'm starving. You can go see her after breakfast.  
  
She probably isn't awake yet, Hermione agreed, seeing Harry's hesitation. It's just after seven, and you know how you always sleep more when you're ill.  
  
I suppose, Harry said, still feeling slightly guilty, and they headed off to breakfast.  
  
There were a lot more people than usually stayed at the castle during Christmas holiday, namely because with Voldemort gone, people weren't worried about the castle being attacked again. Harry poked at his pancakes as his mind drifted back to Ginny. She had seemed perfectly fine last night in the common room. He smiled, remembering the look on her face as she had unwrapped his present . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
_Can I have it now?  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny, it isn't Christmas yet.  
  
It's Christmas Eve, Harry. That's close enough. Give me the present!  
  
I said no.  
  
I'll tickle you . . .  
  
I'm not ticklish . . .  
  
  
  
Okay, fine, Harry agreed quickly as she lunged for him, an evil smile on her face. He handed over the small package.  
  
What is it? Ginny asked eagerly. It feels like a book.  
  
Open it and find out.  
  
She ripped the paper off, dropping it on the floor, and stared at the copy of Romeo and Juliet that she held in her hands.  
  
I don't believe it, she breathed, flipping through the pages. I had forgotten all about that. It was you who left me that note.  
  
Actually, no.  
  
  
  
Hermione left you the note, Harry explained, seeing as she looked rather shocked. I wrote it, though. The idea was it would look less suspicious for her to be seen sneaking into your dormitory than me.  
  
Ginny smiled, running a slender finger down the spine of the book. Thank you, Harry. I love it. She scooted closer to him on the couch and gave him a kiss.  
  
So where's my present? Harry asked as she pulled away. Ginny handed over two packages with a mysterious and slightly nervous smile.  
  
Which one should I open first? Harry wondered.  
  
The larger one, Ginny said, pointing.  
  
What is it? Harry asked, imitating her. It feels like a book. Ginny giggled as he began to unwrap it. It turned out to be a photo album, filled with moving pictures of himself and Ginny.  
  
Where'd you get these from? Harry asked in amazement, watching them dance at the ball.  
  
Ginny explained. He's known since second year that I've liked you, and I asked him to do a small favor for me. She turned slightly pink. He got a new camera that can take pictures anywhere without a flash, and I asked him that if he saw us together anywhere, if he could take a picture.  
  
Harry said, looking at a photograph of them sitting side by side in the Great Hall, laughing about something. This is amazing, Ginny. He reluctantly put it down, and began opening the second package.  
  
You can't keep this one, Ginny said nervously as the paper came off. It's something that I've been doing for a long time, and I wanted to show you.  
  
He was holding her sketch book. He flipped through it silently as Ginny wrung her hands in her lap. When he had come to the last drawing, he started from the beginning again.  
  
he said quietly as he stared at a sketch of himself. I don't know what to say. She stared down at her lap, her cheeks flaming red. These are fantastic. You're an amazing artist. How come you never told anyone?  
  
Because they're mostly of you, she whispered, smiling faintly.  
  
He raised his head and stared into her eyes. Thank you for showing me, he said quietly, handing the book back. You could really do something with a talent like that. He leaned over and they shared a long kiss that was only broken when the clock struck twelve.  
  
I really should go to bed, Ginny murmured against his lips. Bethany always wakes up at six on Christmas.  
  
Ron'll have me up an hour before that, Harry whispered back. He handed her Romeo and Juliet, and with one last kiss, they went to bed.  
  
_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry sighed, and Hermione threw him an impatient glance. If you're that eager to talk to her, she said in exasperation, then stop poking at your food and go.  
  
You don't mind? Harry asked.  
  
Oh, go on ahead, replied Ron. I'm almost done anyway. He forked another bite into his mouth.  
  
We'll be up in a few minutes, Hermione said, frowning at Ron's manners, or lack of. Harry left the Great Hall, hurrying a little bit, and wondering why he was so anxious. He wished that Gryffindor tower wasn't so high up as he jogged up yet another flight of stairs.  
  
the Fat Lady asked as he halted in front of her, breathing heavily.  
  
O Come all Ye Faithful, Harry panted.  
  
Joyful and triumphant, the Fat Lady continued in an operatic tone, looking extremely pleased, and he quickly shut the portrait behind him to muffle her off-key singing. Casting a quick glance around, Harry darted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories until he found the door labeled Sixth Years. He swung the door open and peered inside nervously. He had never been in a girls' dormitory before, and was slightly surprised to find that it looked almost exactly like his own. _Almost_, he thought again, stepping gingerly over a pair of panties that someone had tossed onto the floor. He glanced around at the beds, looking for Ginny, and a feeling of dread slowly crept into his stomach. Where was she? There was a night table with a framed photograph of him on it, but the bed next to it was empty. All the beds were empty.  
  
Harry moved over to the bed that he assumed was Ginny's, and was startled to see a note lying on the pillow. He unfolded it and read:  
  
  
_Harry, as you've probably figured out by now, that note I sent you was a lie. I am writing this under wandpoint. I have been taken hostage, and if you ever want to see me again, you have to come to the lake at midnight. You can't tell anyone or he'll kill me--he'll know if you go to Dumbledore or any of the teachers. If you're not there at midnight, he'll come find you.  
Ginny  
  
_


	20. The library on Christmas?

Just a quick recap . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry moved over to the bed that he assumed was Ginny's, and was startled to see a note lying on the pillow. He unfolded it and read:  
  
  
_Harry, as you've probably figured out by now, that note I sent you was a lie. I am writing this under wandpoint. I have been taken hostage, and if you ever want to see me again, you have to come to the lake at midnight. You can't tell anyone or he'll kill me--he'll know if you go to Dumbledore or any of the teachers. If you're not there at midnight, he'll come find you.  
Ginny  
_  
  
Harry sank onto Ginny's bed in a sort of stupor, staring blindly at the note. Her handwriting was so shaky it was almost illegible. Oh, no, he groaned. What am I supposed to do? You can't tell anyone or he'll kill me.' He certainly wouldn't talk, with a threat like that. It would almost certainly be carried out.  
  
He walked down into the common room in a daze, and sat in front of the fire, gaping at the note again. 'He'll know if you go to Dumbledore or any of the teachers.' What about Ron and Hermione? They certainly aren't teachers . . . and whoever this person is, he can't be omniscient. There's no way he'll know if I tell them. He heard the portrait swing open, and Ron's and Hermione's voices carried across the room. He would just have to take the chance. There was no way he could hide this from them.  
  
Harry? What are you doing? Hermione asked in concern.  
  
Where's Ginny? Ron demanded. Harry handed them the note, his hand shaking slightly. Hermione's mouth dropped open as she finished reading, and a second later, so did Ron's.  
  
Oh no, oh no, Hermione whispered. Ron made a strangled sort of noise, and sat blindly on the couch next to Harry.  
  
What are we going to do? Hermione said, her voice quavering.  
  
I'm going, Harry said quietly. I have to.  
  
You can't go by yourself, Ron said, finally breaking out of his trance. I'm going too.  
  
And me, Hermione said, sounding quite determined.  
  
You can't come, Harry said doggedly. He--whoever he is--he'll kill her.  
  
Not if we take the Invisibility Cloak, Ron said firmly. I'm going with you, Harry.  
  
We can't just sort of walk down there, Hermione told them. We need some sort of plan. Positions or something. Where are you supposed to meet him, Harry?  
  
By the lake, he replied. There's a little stand of trees there where we used to go . . . I'm almost certain that's where he means.  
  
Ron said. 'Mione, you can take the cloak and hide in the trees right near Harry. I'll wait a little farther off.  
  
But they might see you, Ron, Hermione protested. Wouldn't it be easier if we were together?  
  
Harry said, understanding Ron's reasoning. It's probably better to have you in different places, just in case something unexpected happens.  
  
I . . . suppose you're right, Hermione said quietly. They were silent for a few minutes as a stream of people came into the common room, laughing and talking.  
  
Ron said eventually. Do you know who this person is?  
  
No idea, Harry replied. I've been trying to figure it out, but I just don't know.  
  
A knowing sort of look came into Hermione's eyes. she said slowly. At any time at all this year, did you notice anything out of the ordinary happening?  
  
Yeah, Colin hasn't been popping up in my face every ten seconds, Harry replied, attempting to lighten the situation.  
  
He failed. The resulting look on Hermione's face rivaled one of Professor McGonagall's sternest.  
  
Okay, sorry, Harry said quickly. Thinking . . . He ran through the year in his mind, trying to recall anything unusual. Hang on. He looked at Ron. Remember that day I beat you at chess?  
  
Ron groaned. Hermione opened her mouth, looking impatient, but Harry cut her off.  
  
You found me leaning against the wall near the trophy room, Harry said. I had overheard a strange conversation, and I was trying to figure out who it was talking.  
  
Hermione asked.   
  
They sounded like they were going to kill someone, Harry said slowly, willing the conversation to return to his memory.  
  
Well, lets think, Ron said sarcastically. Who do we know who's evil and hates nearly everyone in the school?  
  
Harry burst out. It was Malfoy I overheard, and someone else . . . either Crabbe or Goyle, I think . . .  
  
Would he really do something like this? Hermione asked in a frightened tone. This isn't just some sort of silly prank. They could send him to Azkaban for this.  
  
Ron began clapping.  
  
I saw him creeping around in the hallways late one night, Harry said, ignoring Ron.  
  
When was that? Hermione asked, trying to ignore Ron, who was now doing a sort of victory dance around the common room.  
  
Harry said. I think it might have been . . . oh, that night you had that dream.  
  
Hermione shuddered. That was horrible. I couldn't believe-- She stopped abruptly, her mouth open.  
  
Harry said nervously. Are--are you all right?  
  
That dream, she said slowly. Hang on a moment. And she dashed up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.  
  
Ron called after her. Where're you going? He looked over at Harry, who shrugged. Hermione came running back down a few moments later, carrying a thin book in her hand.  
  
My journal, she explained breathlessly, and sinking into her chair again, she began flipping through it.  
  
You keep a journal? Ron asked. Can I read it?  
  
she exclaimed, slamming it shut as he peered over her shoulder. It's private, Ron. She waited until he had sat on the couch again before reopening it. Here it is! They watched her reading down a page, and her face grew noticeably whiter.  
  
Are you okay? Harry asked.  
  
That dream, she said again. Harry, I dreamed about you fighting Malfoy down by the lake.  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open.  
  
And you couldn't see me, Hermione said frantically, looking down at her journal again. I'm going to be wearing the Cloak . . . and Ginny was there . . .  
  
Maybe you should have kept Divination, Ron laughed. He affected a Professor Trelawney sort of voice: You seem to be quite gifted at predicting the future in your dreams, my child.  
  
This isn't funny, Ron! Hermione's lower lip was trembling.  
  
he apologized, looking worried. Hey, it'll be okay.  
  
At least I won in the dream, Harry said, attempting to lighten the mood.   
  
I know, Hermione said, still looking upset. But still, Harry . . . you have to be careful. It was only a dream.  
  
I know, he said impatiently. I'm not going to get cocky just because I beat Malfoy dueling in a dream.  
  
Whatever you say, Ron grinned.  
  
Hermione looked as if she wanted to say something more, but a large group of first years burst into the common room at that time, and she kept silent.  
  
We should spend the day looking over curses, she said, after they had finally dispersed.  
  
Ron groaned. Wonderful. Studying on Christmas.  
  
Oh, be quiet, Hermione told him. I'll go get my Encyclopedia of Hexes and bring it down to the library. Could you two go there first and look for Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed and A Guide to Dueling?  
  
Isn't the library closed on Christmas? Ron said grumpily.  
  
No, it isn't, Hermione snapped, hurrying away. Madame Pince understands that some people like to have a quiet place to work! Yes, Ron, even on Christmas!  
  
How much do you want to bet that the some people' is Hermione? Ron muttered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The library, of all places! Ron hissed in Harry's ear for the fourth time. It's Christmas!  
  
Harry glanced over at Hermione, who was carefully examining the shelves of the Restricted Section. She'll hear you.  
  
Hear what? Hermione asked coolly.  
  
they called back in unison. Hermione gave a very un-Hermione-like snort, and flounced back to the table clutching a very large, old-looking book.  
  
So why can you look in the Restricted Section without getting in trouble? Ron demanded, shoving Outwit Your Enemies aside.  
  
I happen to be Head Girl, Hermione replied hotly. She placed the book on the table and sat down across from Harry. Have you been writing down new curses?  
  
Harry nodded, and shoved a short list across at her. I've only been looking for ten minutes, he said defensively as she looked slightly displeased.  
  
Well, make sure you write down the spell and the effects of it, as well as the incantation, Hermione reminded them, looking pointedly at Ron.  
  
He threw up his hands in exasperation. Look, I'm sorry, okay?  
  
Madame Pince hissed.  
  
Sorry for what? Hermione demanded quietly.  
  
For acting like a complete git, Ron muttered, opening A Guide to Dueling.  
  
Apology accepted, Hermione said crisply. And I'm sorry for storming at you.  
  
he replied, looking slightly mutinous.  
  
Hermione gave a big sigh. And for making you be in the library on Christmas.  
  
he repeated, cheering up slightly. Thanks for the . . . er, present, by the way.  
  
Hermione turned pink. You're welcome.  
  
What was it? Harry asked.  
  
they said together.  
  
Nothing at all, Hermione added quickly.  
  
How kind of you, Harry laughed. Seriously, what was it?  
  
A secret, Ron said firmly.  
  
Harry said slowly, and looked down at his book again. His thoughts quickly turned to that night. Was it really Malfoy who he was up against? And would he be able to rescue Ginny?


	21. Broom closet

Don't forget the Shield Charm, Hermione hissed as she, Harry, and Ron crept out of the castle, covered by the Invisibility Cloak.  
  
I won't, Ron said impatiently. This is only the fifth time you've told me. Hermione reached across Harry to give Ron a good pinch.   
  
she commanded. What bush are we dropping you at, again?  
  
Over there, Harry said, pointing. The trio made their burdened way over to a large bush near the edge of the lake.  
  
All right, Hermione said, checking her watch. It's eleven fifteen now, Ron. Don't let anyone see you. And . . . be careful. Her voice broke, and she quickly raised a hand to her eyes.  
  
I'll be fine, Ron soothed, reaching across Harry to pat Hermione's back. She grabbed his hand as if she was afraid to let him leave.  
  
Harry said finally, tired of being caught in the middle of them. Switch places with me, Ron. They carefully traded positions, making sure to stay under the cloak, and Ron was free to put his arms around Hermione.  
  
Nothing will happen, he told her. Nobody will see me, don't worry. It's too dark out. Just concentrate on your part. Hermione nodded, and Ron reached up to wipe a tear from her cheek. He nodded at Harry and stepped out from under the cloak.  
  
I need my hand, Hermione, he said in an amused tone, and Hermione looked at his hand as if surprised to realize that she was still gripping it.  
  
I love you, she whispered, and finally let him go. He smiled in their direction, since he couldn't see them, and crouched down in the shadows of the bush.  
  
We're leaving now, Harry muttered to him, and he and Hermione started back up to the castle. Once inside, they climbed into the broom closet so they could take the cloak off without being seen.  
  
Do you think he'll be all right? Hermione asked anxiously, pacing as well as she could through the clutter in the tiny room.  
  
He'll be fine, Harry told her. I'm only worried about you at the moment.  
  
Oh, I'm all right, Harry, she said quickly.  
  
I'm not convinced.  
  
Too bad.  
  
She stopped pacing. They were silent for a few minutes.  
  
You know what this reminds me of? Harry said eventually. Third year. The Time Turner.  
  
And Buckbeak and Sirius, Hermione smiled.  
  
Harry offered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Your Patronus.  
  
Harry smiled at the memory.  
  
I can't believe that we're almost done with this place, Hermione said wistfully. Sometimes I wish I could rewind time and make it happen again, slower.  
  
Harry nodded. That would be nice. More time to complete homework.  
  
Well, if you'd start it sooner . . .  
  
Just because I have a small thing called a life . . .  
  
They grinned companionably at each other.  
  
What do you think you'll be doing next year? Hermione asked.  
  
Harry leaned against the wall and shrugged. Quidditch, hopefully. Lots of teams hold tryouts during the summer.  
  
I'm sure you'll get into all of them, Hermione smiled.  
  
You're biased, Harry reminded her.  
  
Harry, even I, who know nothing about Quidditch, can tell that you're an amazing flier.  
  
You admitted that there's a subject that you know nothing about? Harry gasped. I can't believe it.  
  
Oh, come on, Hermione said, looking slightly grouchy. There has to be one thing, hasn't there? And I'm sure I've said that before.  
  
Harry shrugged. Not that I remember. What about you? What are you going to do next year?  
  
Magus Docere, Hermione said immediately. It's a wizarding university in London.  
  
I don't think I've heard of it, Harry said slowly, not wanting to insult her.  
  
Yes, well, you haven't read An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe yet, have you? Hermione laughed. It's all right, I don't mind. Not many wizards go there. They only accept about one hundred students from all over, and they send letters to those who they want to apply. I got a letter last year, actually.  
  
What are you going to do there? Harry asked.  
  
I'm not exactly sure yet, she admitted. Lots and lots of studying, I know that. Harry was repulsed to see that she looked quite happy about that. Once you get there, they tell you all the different fields you can go into, and it's a lot of training. Graduates usually either become important officials in their country's Ministry, or things like spell-writers or researchers. It's going to be wonderful.  
  
Harry said. Well, I'm glad you're so happy about it.  
  
Hermione nodded excitedly. But at the same time, I don't think I ever want to leave Hogwarts, she said.  
  
Nothing I can do to help there, Harry told her, grinning. Unless you want to become a teacher here.  
  
I don't think I'd be a very good teacher, Hermione admitted, sitting down on an overturned bucket. I'd probably set impossible expectations for my students.  
  
Yeah, you probably would, Harry agreed, ducking just in time to avoid being hit by a sponge. Hey, I was just agreeing with you, he protested. You said it.  
  
Hermione sighed. I know. I'm just kind of touchy about it, because I would really _like_ to be a teacher. I just don't think I'd be able to.  
  
She looked so miserable that Harry felt compelled to say something encouraging. I'm sure you'd be a fine teacher, he told her. You'd just have to--um--realize that not everyone is perfect.  
  
Implying that I am? she asked, sarcasm clearly evident. She sighed, and it seemed like she crumpled. Can we please change the subject, Harry? I don't really want to talk about this tonight. I'm upset enough already.  
  
Harry agreed. What time is it?  
  
Hermione glanced at her wristwatch. she gasped. I have to get down there! I'm really late!  
  
Harry handed her the cloak. Calm down, he advised. If you're this worked up you'll be careless, and you don't want anyone to hear you. You know where you're going?  
  
She nodded, and began to open the closet door. Don't forget the Shield Charm, she told him, smiling faintly as she did so, and left the room.  
  
Harry sighed, and sat down on her vacated bucket, wondering what to do in the fifteen minutes he had left. It was at that moment that he realized something crucial--he had no way of telling what time it was, as he had never bought a new watch after his had broken, and Hermione was gone. He began counting the seconds as best as he could in his head, and for lack of anything better to do, began surveying the shelves of the broom closet.  
  
The tiny room was a complete mess. The shelves were cluttered with bottles of Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, scrub brushes, rubber gloves, broken quills, and books with stained covers. Harry was sure that if Hermione had noticed the books, she would have snatched them immediately, and he smiled at the thought. He picked up a particularly battered copy of Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests and began flipping through it. As with most Lockhart books, it dealt mainly with the author's and only touched on household pests in the last few chapters. Harry turned to the chapter on Gagging Garden Gnomes, seeing as he had nothing better to do, and wondering if Lockhart's advice on gnomes was the same as that of the Weasley brothers. He read:  
  
  
_Gagging Garden Gnomes' is a difficult chapter for me to write, since I never willingly harm another living creature that is not being particularly evil towards me. By the way, I have been needing new socks for quite some time now. My favorites can be purchased in Gladrags Wizardwear, and are lavender with singing toucans on them. Gnomes, of course, never wear socks, although they are remarkably adept at telling time. Wizards, of course, are not able to do this naturally. We, although we are clearly the more advanced species, must unfortunately use the spell to learn the time. I have been trying to deduce how to suck the gnomes natural time-telling ability out of them and  
  
  
_Harry stopped abruptly. He had been sniggering about Lockhart's sock preferences until he had read the bit about time spells. This was beyond coincidence. How could he, needing to know the time, have happened to pick up that particular book and turn it to that specific chapter? Harry decided to try the spell. He didn't have the time to wonder and worry about strange coincidences, he had to go find Ginny.  
  
He pulled his wand out of his robes and muttered, A golden ribbon swirled out of the end of his wand and formed itself into the numbers 11:53. Harry murmured, staring at the numbers that were floating in midair. He walked around them to look at them backwards, and watched them change to 11:54. I wonder if Hermione's learned this? Harry said aloud. This is the only useful thing that Lockhart ever taught me. He sat back down on the bucket and began flipping through the rest of the book to pass time.  
  
He looked up again exactly as the numbers hit 11:58, and hastily jammed the book back on the shelf. he muttered, and felt a slight tingling as the Shield Charm took effect. He looked at the numbers in a sort of panic, not wanting to leave them there for anyone to find, and tried to remember that spell that Hermione liked to use. _Finite Incantatum?_ he said hesitantly, and sighed in relief as the numbers disappeared. He left the broom closet and strode noiselessly to the front doors of the castle. Taking a deep breath, he stepped outside, and began the walk down to the lake.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Just a note, the majority of these spells are mine (or at least the incantations are). So don't go using them in your stories, because they aren't in the books, I made them up. Just for slight clarification. :)


	22. Stunning

Harry hurried to the clearing at the edge of the lake, unsure of what he would find there. Would he see Ginny? Was it really Malfoy who kidnapped her?  
  
His questions were answered as he stepped into the clearing. A black-robed figure was waiting for him, silent and frightening.  
  
You came, the figure said simply.  
  
Of course I did, Harry said angrily. Where is she?  
  
The figure laughed, a cold, mirthless laugh. She is not important anymore, he said. All that matters now is you.  
  
What are you talking about? Harry demanded.  
  
The other man drew a wand out from under his cloak and leveled it at Harry. The only reason I took her was to get you, he told Harry. I used her as bait, if you will, to lure you to me.  
  
Harry asked, trying to gain some time for himself and for Hermione. He looked uneasily at the man's wand, wondering if he could pull his own out of his pocket without getting cursed.  
  
Don't go for your wand, the man said calmly, as if he could read Harry's mind. Very well, I will explain everything before I kill you. Harry couldn't see his face under the shadow of the hood, but he could hear in his voice that he was smirking. You are one of the two people in the world that stand in my way. So, to put it plainly, I need to get rid of you. You and Albus Dumbledore.  
  
In your way? Harry asked, fighting to remain calm.  
  
the figure replied. I am continuing my master's work. Lord Voldemort was not successful in his quest . . . but I will be. My companions and I form a stronger group than the former Death Eaters. He motioned with his hand, and about a dozen more figures in black cloaks seemed to materialize from among the trees. We are few, he continued, but we are bonded together, and none of us can deter from our plans. He made another signal, and one of the Death Eaters roughly shoved a small figure into view.  
  
Harry cried. He would have run forward, but the leader flicked his wand threateningly, and Harry froze. Ginny looked terrible. Her hands were tied together tightly, and she appeared to be silenced by a spell--she was trying to talk, but no sound was coming out. Her face was whiter than Harry would have thought possible. She looked completely terrified, and Harry tried to convey to her that it would be all right, that everything was under control.  
  
Before I kill you, the leader said softly, I want to make you an offer. You are one of the greatest wizards alive. You are brave, determined, and very talented. It would be a shame to kill you, but if it comes to that . . . I will do what I must.  
  
Your offer is. . .? Harry said coldly, hoping that Hermione and Ron were ready.  
  
Join us. As Harry opened his mouth to reply, the leader continued: Or Ginny dies. He moved the wand to point at Ginny, who grew even paler. Choose now, Harry.  
  
Ginny looked at him, her expression even more frightened than before. He looked her directly in the eye, mouthed _I love you_, and casually reached up to straighten his glasses.  
  
came two shouts from nearby. The leader and another Death Eater toppled over, Stunned. Harry whipped out his wand, Hermione threw off the Invisibility Cloak, Ron leapt out from the shadows of a tree, and the three of them set about Stunning the rest of the Death Eaters, who were uncertain of themselves without their leader to command them. That finished, Harry rushed over to Ginny and began untying her hands.  
  
he said anxiously, they've done something to her. She can't talk.  
  
Hermione hurried over, took one look at Ginny, and muttered,   
  
Ginny managed to choke out before falling, sobbing, into his arms. He looked up at Hermione helplessly, unsure of what to do, and Hermione mouthed, _pat her on the back!'_ He began to do so, tentatively, and Hermione's worried look slowly eased as Ron came over.  
  
D'you reckon one of us should go for Dumbledore? Ron asked, looking nervously around at the bodies.  
  
I don't know where his office is, Hermione told him. But yes, someone should go find him.  
  
Ron suggested. I don't know where it is, either.  
  
I'm kind of busy, Harry said, as Ginny's grip on him tightened. There's a stone gargoyle in an empty corridor on the second floor. Password's sherbert lemon'. . . or at least, it was.  
  
Ron and Hermione both looked blank.  
  
Oh, fine, Harry said, exasperated. Ginny, you can come with me, he said quickly as she clutched at him even tighter. You two make sure they stay there. He helped Ginny to her feet, and began slowly up to the castle. Ginny was still crying, so Harry carefully dabbed at her face with the sleeve of his robes.  
  
Are you okay? he asked, supporting her as she stumbled.  
  
she wailed, tears starting afresh. I was so frightened, Harry . . . and I was worried that you wouldn't find the note, and that he'd go to get you at midnight . . . they were talking all day, they kept me nearby, and he said that if you didn't show up he wasn't even going to give you a chance to live!  
  
Harry soothed. It's all right, I've got you now. He helped her up the castle steps, seeing as she was very shaky on her feet, and opened the door for her. Did you see who he was?  
  
He never took off his hood, Ginny sniffed, swiping at her eyes. My hands are all numb . . . he had me tied up all day.  
  
Harry swore under his breath as he carefully examined her hand. Her fingers were purple and swelled, and there were deep welts on her wrist where the ropes had been. We'll get you to Madame Pomfrey as soon as this is over, he told her, supporting her up the marble staircase. She nodded weakly, stumbling a bit as he led her down a corridor.  
  
Well, well, well. Harry jumped as a cold, oily voice came from the shadows nearby. Professor Snape slowly walked out from behind the gargoyle statue and stood facing them, a smirk plastered on his face. Out of bed after midnight? he sneered. Tut tut. We'll have to do something about this, won't we?  
  
We need to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately, Harry interrupted him. It's a huge emergency, Professor, what's the pass--  
  
Detention, I think, Snape said silkily, ignoring the fact that Harry was talking. Perhaps that will be a reminder to you to stay in your rooms at night.  
  
Professor, you don't understand! Harry burst out. Will you please just listen to me?!  
  
Follow me, please, Snape said, glaring at him. I'll need the detention notices, which are in my office. He started off down the corridor, motioning for them to follow him.  
  
Sherbert lemon! Harry yelled in the general direction of the gargoyle. It remained motionless.  
  
I believe I told you to follow me, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, Snape barked.  
  
I believe he told you that it is an emergency! Ginny shouted, letting go of Harry and wobbling a bit. She seemed to have finally reached the end of her temper. Snape began advancing towards her slowly, menacingly, but she continued: We need to see Professor Dumbledore right away. Something terrible has just happened, I have been tied up all day-- she brandished her torn-up wrists in his face --and I am going to curse you if you don't tell us the password! She whipped out her wand and pointed it directly at his face. Harry stared at her in astonishment. Snape froze.  
  
You wouldn't dare harm me, Snape told her, his sneer wobbling a bit. I am a teacher, and I could have you expelled--  
  
No, you couldn't, Ginny said calmly, because Professor Dumbledore will understand my reasoning. And I believe we have a very qualified nurse who I'm sure would be able to patch you up. Now tell us the password-- she waved the wand --or I will be forced to use a Truth-Telling Charm on you.  
  
Snape glared at her huffily. I will be reporting you to Albus, he told her, but she merely nodded. The password is peppermint toad'. As he said that, the gargoyle leapt aside, and Harry and Ginny stepped up onto the revolving staircase. Snape was right behind them, muttering threats to them all the way up. Harry knocked on the door, and received a mutter of Just a moment.'  
  
In a minute, Albus Dumbledore had opened his door.  
  
Harry burst out, we need to talk to you. It's very urgent. Dumbledore took one look at the two of them and stood aside to usher them in.  
  
Excuse us, won't you, Severus? Dumbledore asked, and closed the door practically in Snape's glowering face. What do you have to tell me? he asked Harry and Ginny, motioning for them to sit down.  
  
There isn't time, Professor, Harry said urgently. Ron and Hermione are down at the lake, we need to go help them right away. We Stunned a whole group of Death Eaters--  
  
Dumbledore immediately started towards his door, opened it with a, Please come with us, Severus, we'll need your assistance, and the four of them hurried down to the lake.  
  
Over there, Harry said, pointing towards the clearing, and Dumbledore, moving so fast he appeared to be merely skimming the ground, started in that direction. They heard him mutter something as he stepped into the clearing. Snape was the next in, and he gasped and let go a strangled oath. Ginny was leaning on Harry again, breathing heavily, and he helped her over to where Dumbledore was standing.  
  
Ron and Hermione visibly relaxed.  
  
Thank goodness you're here, Professor, Hermione said to Dumbledore, completely ignoring Snape. I didn't know how much longer the spell would last . . .  
  
Dumbledore moved over to one of the prone figures. Was this the leader? he asked softly. Hermione nodded. Dumbledore carefully turned the person over, and removed the hood.  
  
Hermione gasped. Ginny screamed. Ron's mouth opened in a big O.  
  
Harry felt as though he had turned to ice.  
  
The figure was Draco Malfoy.  
  
  



	23. The longawaited kick

Dumbledore's face was carefully blank as he magicked the Stunned Death Eaters onto stretchers. Snape helped, his face becoming paler with each hood he lowered. All of the Death Eaters were sixth and seventh year Slytherins, and it clearly came as a shock that members of his House would attempt something like this. Snape was still bitter about James rescuing him, but he was faithful to Dumbledore and avoided any pockets of Dark wizards left in England. His face twisted as he carelessly conjured up a stretcher for Crabbe.  
  
Ginny, who was leaning on Harry weakly, gave a little gasp of pain as one of the stretchers bumped into her injured hands.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, Harry said quickly. Ginny needs to go to the hospital wing.  
  
Ron and Hermione, why don't you go with them? Dumbledore suggested, and as they left, he muttered something to Snape, who nodded in agreement.  
  
Are you okay, Ginny? Ron asked as they hurried through the snow. She shook her head, biting her lip as she stumbled. Harry grabbed her shoulders quickly to prevent her from falling. Hermione hurried to open the huge oak doors for them, and they continued the trip up to the hospital wing in silence.  
  
Madam Pomfrey? Harry called, knocking on the locked door. Madam Pomfrey!  
  
She's coming, Ron said, pressing his ear to the door. The doors creaked open, and the nurse, wearing a nightgown and looking flustered, peered out at them.  
  
What do you want, then? she demanded, stifling a yawn. Ginny, who was almost crying, held up her hands.  
  
Oh, poor dear. Come in, darling. Madam Pomfrey's whole demeanor changed immediately, and she opened the doors wider to admit them. She led Ginny to a bed, and bustled around collecting bottles of potions. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood around awkwardly until she shooed them back from the bed. What happened? Madam Pomfrey asked as she bandaged Ginny's hands.  
  
Harry shook his head. You'd better have Professor Dumbledore explain, he said, his mind still reeling from everything that had just happened. The nurse peered at him carefully, but seemed to accept his answer, and merely handed a potion to Ginny.  
  
Drink this, dear, she directed briskly, and set about putting away the bottles. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't have anything to say to each other. They stood there in silence, watching Madam Pomfrey clear up, and didn't speak until Dumbledore came into the hospital wing, Snape close on his heels.  
  
Are you three all right? Dumbledore asked, and visibly relaxed as he got a nod from each of them. Are you all right, Miss Weasley? Ginny set down the cup that had contained her potion and gave a small nod. Dumbledore said. He seemed about to say something else, but at that moment, Professor McGonagall burst into the room, clutching a robe around her nightgown.  
  
Ah, Minerva, Dumbledore said, good. I'm glad you're here. Violet informed you, I suppose?  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded, breathing hard. She had clearly run all the way from her office to get to the hospital wing. She had the most wild story, Albus. Something about the Slytherins . . .  
  
Snape's face contorted, and he said quickly, Would you like me to wake the other teachers, Headmaster?  
  
A meeting in the staff room, I think, Dumbledore replied, and Snape left, walking very quickly. Could you wait for me there, Minerva?  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded and exited, looking rather shaken.  
  
You four, Dumbledore said, pointing at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Go back to your common room and try to get some sleep. Please do not talk to anyone about all this; the school will be informed in the morning.  
  
Ginny began timidly, but Dumbledore cut her off.  
  
Yes, you too, Miss Weasley, he said briskly. I think that Madam Pomfrey will agree that what you need right now is some rest, and there is no reason why you can't get that in your dormitory.  
  
Ginny nodded, looking intimidated, and the four of them left the hospital wing. They could hear Professor Dumbledore talking to Madam Pomfrey in a low voice.  
  
He seemed very angry, didn't he? Hermione said nervously, as they walked up a staircase.  
  
What, angry with us? Harry asked.  
  
She nodded, looking frightened. I hope we're not in trouble.  
  
You won't be, Ginny said, choking back a sob. I'm the one who was being nice to Malfoy.  
  
He used a Persuasive Charm on you, Hermione soothed. It's not your fault.  
  
Ginny shook her head, looking about to burst into tears at any moment. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Harry jabbed him in the ribs, motioning for him to drop it. They climbed silently into the common room and headed up to their dormitories, all feeling a bit awkward. As Harry slid into bed, he wondered if Dumbledore really was angry with them. _After everything else we've done here_, he thought wryly, _it's really about time, isn't it?_  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At breakfast the next morning, all the teachers looked very pale and tired. Ron gulped as he looked at Snape, who had an unpleasant smirk on his face.  
  
He certainly looks happy enough to expel us, Ron whispered, but at a look from Hermione and a glance at Ginny, he turned his attention to his cereal. Harry noticed many people glancing over at all the empty spaces at the Slytherin table, and guessed that an incredible number of rumors would be spreading if Dumbledore didn't explain what had happened last night.  
  
Halfway through breakfast, Dumbledore stood up and motioned for silence. I have some unpleasant news, he began. I am sure by now that many of you have noticed the empty spaces at the Slytherin table. There was a quiet murmur of assent. Last night a newly formed group of Death Eaters attempted an attack on some of our students. Harry stared at his plate and tried to pretend that he wasn't turning red. Those Death Eaters, Dumbledore continued, were all Slytherin sixth and seventh years. A collective gasp swept through Great Hall, and people began muttering to each other in furious whispers. Do not be alarmed, Dumbledore said loudly over the buzzing. They have been turned over to the Ministry of Magic, and Hogwarts has nothing to fear from them again. However, I must ask that if any of you have information about them, to bring it to my attention immediately. He sat back down again, and conversations erupted.  
  
Harry said. He's angry with us.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione were pulled out of Potions by Professor McGonagall, who informed Snape that Dumbledore wanted to talk to them. Normally they would have been very happy to miss Snape's class, but Harry would have rather suffered through that have to face Dumbledore's anger. They walked silently up to his office, where they were met by Ginny.  
  
Dumbledore said, motioning them to seats in front of his desk. Professor McGonagall hovered in a corner, wringing her hands. I want you to tell me everything, Harry, Dumbledore said, his piercing blue eyes trained on Harry's green ones. Absolutely everything.  
  
With a nervous glance at Ginny, Harry began to talk. It was nearly half an hour later when he finally reached the end of his tale, and sat back, exhausted.  
  
Dumbledore nodded slowly. I understand now. All right, you may be dismissed. However, I must ask you that if anything like this ever happens again--anything out of the ordinary, like Mr. Malfoy acting nice--please tell me at once. Harry nodded fervently, and they backed out of the office. At the bottom of the staircase, they stared at each other.  
  
So he wasn't mad, Harry said in relief.  
  
He might as well have been, Hermione said in a whisper.  
  
He doesn't blame me, Ginny said happily.  
  
Oh, let's not go back to Potions, Ron said. Can't we just stay here a little while longer?  
  
Hermione scolded.  
  
Oh, stop it, you two, Harry said, unaware that he was sounding vaguely like Hermione, which Ginny, giggling, pointed out. He teasingly yanked at one of her locks of hair, and she punched him in the arm, smiling flirtatiously as she did so. Looking at her, Harry couldn't believe that he had let her go for so long.  
  
he said quietly, ignoring Ron and Hermione's bickering, I'm really, really, really sorry about everything.  
  
I'm really, really, really sorry, too, she told him. But that's all over now. Come on, Mr. Potter, she teased, reaching up to ruffle his hair. Live for the moment, not the past! With that, she linked her arm in his and started off after Ron and Hermione, who had begun meandering aimlessly down the corridors, laughing about something.  
  
And all was well . . . until Mrs. Norris popped up from behind a tapestry, glaring at them.  
  
Filch is gonna kill us, Ron muttered, but Harry had just seen Filch going up the stairs to Dumbledore's office . . . he couldn't very well run out on the Headmaster, could he?  
  
With that in mind, Harry whispered something to Ron, who was able to finally give Mrs. Norris the long-awaited kick that she deserved.


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Six years later . . .  
  


Ginny Weasley took a deep breath, trying to ignore all the chatter around her. She peered into the mirror on the wall, checking for lipstick on her teeth. Gorgeous as usual, dearie, the mirror told her in a wheezy voice. Ginny gave a nervous grin. She smoothed her hair, and with the help of her beaming mother, placed her gauzy white veil on her head.  
  
You look lovely, darling, Mrs. Weasley whispered, giving her daughter a hug. Absolutely lovely.  
  
I'm a bit nervous, Ginny confessed, toying with her engagement ring. She'd had it for six months and she still wasn't used to the feel of it on her hand.  
  
Everything will be perfect, her mother comforted her. Don't worry about a thing.  
  
Ginny didn't feel reassured.  
  
You love him, don't you? Mrs. Weasley demanded, trading her nostalgic sense for her usual briskness.  
  
Ginny could feel herself turning pink. Of course I do.  
  
And he loves you.  
  
  
  
Then what is there to worry about? And with that, her mother turned and walked off, demanding a frazzled-looking usher if he knew where her husband was.  
  
She's right, Ginny told her reflection, adjusting the veil. I don't have to worry about anything. She looked around the room, watching the sea of flustered bridesmaids, pale blue dresses, and flowers everywhere. It was just how she'd always imagined her wedding. But she had never in her life dreamed that she would be lucky enough to be walking down the aisle towards Him, the perfect one. . . .  
  
But now all her dreams were coming true.  
  
She was interrupted from her reverie by the music beginning. The bridesmaids all squealed and rushed into their lines, and Ginny, sweating now, picked up her bouquet from the table where it was lying.  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger, the maid of honor, was running towards her.  
  
she said hurriedly, holding out something to Ginny. He said he didn't think you were wearing anything blue, and he was going to give it to you later, but he didn't want any bad luck. She pressed the object into Ginny's free hand. It was his mother's. Here, I have to run! She dashed off, and Ginny peered down at what she was holding.  
  
It was a delicate silver ring, set with a small blue sapphire. Ginny smiled broadly as she slipped it onto her pinky finger. It was just like him to think of something like that.  
  
_Something old . . ._ the veil that her mother had worn at her wedding. . . .  
  
_Something new . . ._ her underwear had been bought yesterday. . . .  
  
_Something borrowed . . ._ the lipstick had been Hermione's. . . .  
  
_Something blue . . ._ and now this ring. . . .  
  
She hadn't even thought of that saying until now. She didn't hold much for superstitions, but this one was fun. And if he was the one who thought of it in the first place. . . .  
  
Ready, dear? Arthur Weasley held out his tuxedo-ed arm to her, and she clutched it nervously. You'll do just fine, he said, smiling. For him it was wonderful praise indeed, and Ginny felt so happy that she seemed to be floating. He led her over to the big doors, and as the music swelled, the ushers swung them open.  
  
Ginny, feeling as though her heart was in her throat, stepped into the church. She was vaguely aware of familiar faces beaming at her as she passed, of friends whisperiing, Good luck!, but she couldn't look at them. Her eyes were glued to a pair of emerald ones. . . .  
  
She was so lucky to have someone like him who was going to go through life with her, through hard times and fun times. He was everything that she wasn't, and together they were complete. She left her father's arm to take his. . . .  
  
And she became Ginny Potter.  
  
  



End file.
